Hyperdimension Neptunia: The enemies from another dimension
by victor.valentim09
Summary: There is one person that had a life full of sadness, and along with his brother, he's trying to find a solution to erase all of these memories of the past that he doesn't want to have. The best solution he had is, to live in another dimension. After he reaches his destination, he meets so many people that will help him to erase that memory for the rest of his life. [Neptune x OC]
1. The beggining of a new journey

Chapter 1: The beggining of a new journey

I start to patch my bags. Man, I really have been through alot, no wonder that I'm always depressed. Being rejected by my entire family is not a good thing to happen, not only me, but my brother has been rejected by them too. We have only 1 difference: our family rejected us, but not our friends. My brother is called Edson d' Arc, and my name is Richard d' Arc. Since 5 years, the only thing we've been doing is studying, working and training. Edson comes to me.

"Richard, what about your training? Do you still remember them? Can you still use those abilities?" It seems that he's worried about it.

"Don't worry Edson. You may be my brother, my younger brother, but there is no need for you to worry about me that much." Ever since we have been rejected by our family, he's been checking on me because I have been very depressed.

"I may be your younger brother, but I still worry like you worry about me. Now, give me the answer of my question." Oh, how I wish that every people was like him.

"Yes. I'm used to them. I feel like I could learn even more. Still, projection is the best ability we could ever use in battle. Everytime that I use it, I'm happy." I pet his head as I give him my answer.

"I couldn't agree even more. Our training has been rough, and yet you're stronger than me." Wow, now I feel like I have a new rival in front of me.

"Oh, wanting to surpass me? It'll be very hard for you." Confidently, I make a challenge for him.

"You say that like you're making a challenge for me." He understood what I said.

"Well, it's because, ever since the time we have been training, you have been making a determined face, like waiting for a challenge to begin, so that's why I said that." Not to mention it, but my brother always acted like a rival in front of me, always saying that he'll surpass me one day.

"I understand. After all, it's not good for always staying behind. How can you ever protect those who are dear to you if you are so weak?" I'm impressed by that question.

"Good point. Well, there is one thing I'd like to confirm." It's one of my abilities too, but I wonder if he can use it too.

"Hm. What is it?" His expression is like of someone who is confused.

"Well, it's about one of the abilities that I can use, and it is to make a portal. Do you have it too?" I always thought that such a skill didn't ever exist, but I kept searching for it and found a way to make one. Well, I don't regret searching for it because I knew it would be useful someday.

"Man, you're a lucky one for searching for that. Yes, it was extremely hard, but I can use that skill too." That's a relief."

"Glad to hear that from my dear brother. I'm happy that you didn't reject me like our family did." Yes, it would be too sad for me to leave alone, far away from someone who never rejected me.

"I'm not crazy after all. I'll always be there to support you." Whenever I hear him saying that, I begin to feel so emotional.

"Wait, I forgot something." And that is very important, because everything that happened to me has been written there.

"Yes?" He asks, ready to answer anything that I ask.

"Edward, do you know where is my diary? It is the last thing that I need." After that, I'm going to live far away from here.

"Richard, you left it on your room. It's located behind your television." He answers.

"Thank you." That's the only thing I could say.

And with that. I left the room and headed towards my bedroom. As I enter my bedroom and look for my television, I look behind it. Yes, Edward was right, but I never thought it would be very well hidden. Now I run towards the room and start picking my bags, with the diary in my hands.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Edward asks, looking curious.

"Yes, what is it?" Now I'm feeling anxious.

"Where exactly are you going to live?" Oh, so that's the question he wanted to ask me.

"It'll be a secret, but since you're here, I'll answer it and I'll ask you at the same time." He's very curious in my opinion.

"Have you ever thought about living in another dimension?" He's shocked, very shocked.

"No. Why are you going to live in another dimension? Is this the reason that you wanted to learn about how to make a portal?" More or less brother, more or less.

"I just figured it would be useful someday." I don't have more to say.

"In my opinion, it would be good, and well, if you're going to another dimension, I'll stay here. I have another mission to accomplish." Now I'm the who's curious.

"Which mission is it?" I ask.

"To make our family accept us. I don't want to be treated like this ever again, so I'll try to find a solution to this. If everything goes wrong, I'll go to the same dimension that you're going to live." That's going to be hard.

"I wish you good luck. There is something that isn't always easy after all. I'm couting on you." I give him a confident smile.

"Thanks." He looks confident, but I have a bad feeling about this. I don't know why, but it's been 13 years that we have been treated like this, so everyone could say that we had a life full of sadness. Neither of us know what had changed in the life of our family for them to treat us like that.

"Let's go outside. I need you to help me carry my bags and my diary for me to prepare myself to activate the portal." I know that it'll be sad for him to live alone without me, but I don't want to have negative emotions again.

"No problem. You're my brother after all." He says it with a smile. I feel like I have been blessed to have a wonderful little brother like him.

"Now, let me concentrate for a while." I say as I begin to prepare myself.

"Okay, no need to worry." He takes a few steps back.

I start remembering all of those studies about how to make a portal. It said: "First, you need to think of a certain dimension you wish to visit or live. Second, you need to eliminate all those feelings that you have and think of nothing. Third, you need to imagine the first portal that comes in your mind. Lastly, you need to concentrate and use all of your power in that portal for it to appear." I'll just say that I have to use all of my force for the portal to appear, since I don't have any powers.

"Haaaaaaa!" I shout as I use all of my force in one GO. And suddenly, a portal appear right in front of me. That portal has the color of purple and black.

"Thanks for helping me, Edward. If you wanna visit, feel free to go." I say as I pick my bags and my diary.

"You're welcome. And good luck on your new journey. Hope that everything goes well there." He's right. This is a new journey, and I need to be very careful.

"Thanks." I respond it with a smile as I head towars the portal.

After I enter the portal, I start to feel dizzy. My head is spinning, my vision turns white and all I can see inside is black. I close my eyes for some moments, and something is wrong. It feels like I'm falling from above. I open my eyes and I look below me. Oh God, I'm very high and all I can see is trees.

"No way. I thought that I was going to land on the ground safely, and this is what I receive?" No question about it, this is very scary.

"I'm faaaaaliiiiiing!" I can't do anything, I don't know if there is something that I can land on safely. As I fall, I land on the bushes, somehow.

"Owwwww. My back hurts." It hurts, it hurts very much.

"Now, where am I?" I stand up and look around. Oh great, I'm lost in the forest.

"Well, since I'm in the forest, I'll just walk." There is nothing I can do. First, I put my diary in the bag and start walking. As I continue walking, one thing that I'm amazed is, the sight of everything around here.

"I cannot lie. This forest is really beautiful, and the wind is refreshing." It's amazing how this forest looks, but I need to think in a way of getting myself out of here.

"I'm tired, but finally I'm out of the forest." It's been 10 minutes since I was walking there.

Wait, I see something, something that looks like a tower. And it's enormous. I start walking towards that direction. And I have to admit, I never walked so much before. After some time, I see a park and I sit on a bench nearby. I look around, there is only kids having fun. Then I see other benches, but something caught my attention. On the bench behind me, I see two girls talking to each other. One is a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips. And the other one has long light purple hair with a single D-pad hair clip and violet eyes and wears a white, button up sailor uniform with purple designs and a yellow ribbon being held together by the N-emblem. She wears thigh high socks with pink and white stripes and medium sized boots that match her uniform in color scheme.

"Those girls, I think I saw them in my dreams." No doubt about it. There were times that I was having a dream about two girls like them, but I never imagined that they existed in this dimension.

"Come on Nep Jr., you need to play more with me."

"No way sis. If we continue playing, Histoire will be angry at us again."

"Don't worry about Histy. We'll just say that we were out doing some quests together."

"Come on Neptune, stop being lazy all the time. All you do is play games and eat pudding. It's time for you to change that attitude of yours. How about I talk to Histoire about a quest for you to do?"

"Nepu. Don't do that to me."

It seems that one is lazy and the other is organized. I stand up and walks to them.

"Hello. My name is Richard, I'm new here and I don't know where I am." Sincerely, I don't know anything about this dimension, nor where I am. The only thing I know is that I'm in a park.

"Oh, hello. My name is Nepgear. I'm the CPU Candidate of Planetune and Neptune's younger sister." She responds. Wait, CPU Candidate?

"And I'm Neptune, CPU of Planeptune and Nep Jr.'s big sister. Since we're CPUs, you can refer to us goddessess." Now I'm even more confused. CPUs, goddessess?

"Sorry, but how can I refer to the both of you as goddessess?" That's the only question I can ask.

"Oh, sorry sir. This nation is called Planeptune, and we are the goddessess that protect this nation from monsters. Basically, this world is called Gamindustri and it has 4 nations: Leanbox, protected the goddess called Green Heart, Lastation, protected by 2 goddessess, the CPU named Black Heart and the CPU Candidate named Black Sister, Lowee, protected by 3 goddessess, the CPU named White Heart and 2 CPUs Candidates named White Sister and Planeptune, protected by 2 goddessess, the CPU named Purple Heart and the CPU Candidate named Purple Sister." Nepgear explains. Really, there is one last thing that I don't believe.

"And how can you prove to me that the two of you are goddessess?" I ask, with doubt.

"Simple. Just watch us." Neptune and Nepgear stands up, then a bright light covers their body. It's just like they were transforming.

"This is why we are CPUs, the goddesses of this nation." Neptune says. My eyes cannot believe what I'm seeing.

"What just happened?"

"This is our transformation called Hard Drive Divinity, HDD for short. In this form, I am called Purple Heart, and she is called Purple Sister." Now I understand.

"Wow. So each nation has one goddess that is devoted to protect it. Interesting." I'm really surprised. Both of them untransforms and return to their human form.

"I'm Richard. Nice to meet you." I bow my head.

"My name is Nepgear. It's nice to meet you too.." She bows her head too.

"And I'm Neptune, the Protagonist of Protagonists. It's nice to meet you as well." She just shake my hand. Well, that's enough too.

"Sorry sir, but where are you from? I never saw you around here." Nepgear says the most obvious thing.

"I know that it will be hard for you to believe, but I'm from another dimension." I respomd with no mistake.

"Huh? From another dimension? How?" Nepgear asks.

"Well, I'm the one who created the portal. I have been training, studying with my brother and both of us have some skills. Creating a portal is one of them." Nepgear seems shocked by my answer.

"It seems that you are very strong since you have been training with your brother. Well, welcome to Gamindustri, you are in Planeptune and your new journey begins here." Neptune says, excitedly.

"Thank you. I'll do my best from now. Hope I can be of help anytime." Well, since this is the beggining of a new journey, the only thing I can do is help them and continue my training.


	2. Meeting the other goddessess

Chapter 2: Meeting the other goddessess

After meeting these 2 CPUs, I don't know how long have we walked. It seems that Neptune is the most energetic of all the CPUs. That's my opinion, of course.

'My first step now is to meet the other goddessess. It's the only thing I can do for me to be familiar with the 4 nations. At least I understood some things since that explanation.'

After some time walking, I can see something, just don't know what it is.

"Hey Neptune, what is this place?" It's huge, very huge. I bet that my brother would be very surprised if he saw this.

"Oh, don't worry buddy. This is Planetpune's Basilicom." She answers, with a smile on her face.

"What? Basilicom?" I never heard of that. Well, I'll just study even more about it when I have some free time.

"Well, long explanation short, the Basilicom is the place where the goddessess do their work." I can understand that.

"So it's like a job. I understand. Do you work too?" I ask.

"Hmm... That's..." A question so hard for her to answer? What is that?

"My sister only sleeps a lot. Never worry about work." Nepgear responds my question. Now I'm surprised.

"Hey Nep Jr., don't tell people what I don't like to do."

"It's the most obvious thing. Or do you want him to work for you?" That'll be something hard.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." Oh, so you want me to do the most hardest job for you, Neptune?

"Nepgear, what does each nation has, instead of goddessess?" After she answer me that, I'll surpirse Neptune.

"Each nation has oracles too. Planeptune's Oracle is Histoire, Lastation's Oracle is Kei Jinguji, Lowee's Oracle is Mina Nishizawa and Leanbox's Oracle is Chika Hakozaki. Everyone of them is dedicated to serve their CPUs." Thanks to that, I have na idea.

"Neptune, how about I ask Histoire for her to make your job even harder for you to finish?" That's my surprise.

"Nepu. Please don't do that. It'll be a pain for me." Neptune says, shocked and scared.

"Then you need to start working. Even when I was still living in my dimension, I kept working very hard while studying whenever I had some free time." If it is Neptune, it's going to be very hard for me to motivate her to work.

"Ugh. I'll see what I can do." Maybe I'll have some oportunity with that.

"Yeah, I forgot. Nepgear, how much longer do we need to walk?" I'm tired of walking, seriously.

"We're already here. Ready to meet Histoire?" Nepgear seems confident.

"Not yet. But still, let's get inside. I wonder how she looks like." No wonder I'm curious.

"Okay. Let's get inside." Nepgear takes the lead. I follow her, trying not to get lost. Yeah, it's possible for me to get lost because it's big inside this Basilicom.

After some time walking, Nepgear starts calling out for someone.

"Histoire. We're home."

"We're home, Histy."

"Oh, welcome home, Neptune, Nepgear." Histoire comes out, looks at me, but the expression on her face is like someone who is extremely confused, having no words to say.

'What? The Oracle of Planeptune is a fairy?' No matter where you look at it, you can't deny that it really looks like a fairy.

Histoire is is a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wears a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a mary-jane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings.

"Neptune, Nepgear, may you explain to me what's happening? I've never seen him around before." Obvious that she would be confused.

"We'll leave the explanation to him, because... uh... because I don't want to." Thank you Neptune. Now I'll have to deal with some problems, if anything happens.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Richard and I am from another dimension. Long story short, I created a portal to travel between dimensions. So much thing has happened in my life and I want to forget all that. That's why I decided to live in another dimension." I bow my head, respectfully.

"Since when a human like you can create portals?" Anyone would ask that, obviously.

"I studied, that's what I did. Creating portals is one of my skills, but I also have more than that." It's possible that she won't believe any word about what I'm saying. Indeed, it's impossible for humans.

"And what did you do to have enough strenght to create one?" Another thing that you won't believe.

"Each time I kept studying, I practiced those skills and trained with my little brother. He can make a portal too. We trained together for 5 years, so it's obvious that we would have enough strenght to create one." She looks surprised, even Neptune and Nepgear is surprised as well.

"I never thought that it would be possible. What about your life? You said that much things has happened, so can you tell us?" Oh, she's willing to know.

"Sorry, but I can't tell. It's personal. Everything that is personal, I write on my diary. Basically, I had a life full of sadness. That's the only thing I can tell." A shocked expression forms on their faces.

"WHAT?!" The three of them shouts.

"A life full of sadness? I never knew that I would meet someone who has suffered his entire life." Nepgear says, but still shocked.

"Yeah, that's right. Hey buddy, have you evere thought about doing something that could make you happy?" Neptune ask.

"Yes, I tried to do so many things that could make me happy, but none of them worked on me." I give them my most sincere answer.

"Okay, i understand that it's personal. And yet, I can't even imagine what you have been through your entire life. Don't worry. I promise that here will be very different. If something ever happens to you and you need someone to comfort you, please rely on the three of us. I'm sure we'll find a solution for all of this, and your problems." Histoire smiles. Seeing that smile is enough to make me feel happpy for some moments.

"Thanks. I hope I can be of help if anything happens." I smile as well, confident in my skills.

"Goodness, I almost forgot. Histoire, do you think it's better for him to meet the others?" Thank you for adding that up, Nepgear.

"Of course. If he's okay with it, I'm sure that he can make some friends around here and the other nations as well." Histoire looks at me, waiting for my answer.

"It's perfectly fine for me. In my opinion, it would be a great opportunity for me to meet them." I give my answer, but also a little worried about the outcome.

"Yipeeee. So Richard, where do you want to go first? Lastation, Lowee or Leanbox?" Neptune asks, excited.

"I'll choose Lastation. Is it okay for you?" I look at them, waiting for their answer.

"YESSS." Both of them shouts, happily.

"Then, to Lastation we go." Wait, I need to know something.

"Histoire, where can I put my bags? I can't carry them with me around all nations."

"You can put them on the sofa behind you." Histoire says, with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." I put them on the sofa, just like she told me to.

"Hey Nep Jr., let's go to Lastation. We have a surprise for both of them." Neptune really think that for them seeing me is a surprise. Really Neptune?

"Yeah, I want to see the reactions after they see him. I can't wait for it." Even you, Nepgear?

"All right." Neptune and Nepgear transforms. They look at me, and Neptune wants to confirm something.

"Richard, is it okay for me to carry you? It's more faster this way." I agree, it's better than walking, because if we walked towards Lastation, it would take a really long time.

"That's fine by me, as long as it is faster." I start preparing myself.

"Okay. Let's go then." Neptune picks me up, head towards the exit of the Basilicom and starts flying.

"I don't know why, but he's a very mysterious person." Histoire said.

After 1 hour of flight, we reach towards our destination. We are now in Lastation's Basilicom. I can't deny it, even this Basilicom is big. We take some time walking, then we see a door in front of us. Nepgear untransforms, goes to the door and knocks.

"Who's there?" A voice asks

"Oh Uni, it's me, Nepgear. Can you open the door for us, please?"

"Nepgear? Umm... Sure, you can enter." So the one who answered Nepgear is Uni.

The door opens, and the one who comes out is a young girl named Uni.

"Nepgear, and Neptune too. Who's this person with you two?" Now I hope that everything goes well.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Richard and I'm from another dimension. Neptune, Nepgear and I were just travelling around here for me to meet you and your sister. Is she around?" I bow my head.

"Hey. There's no need for you to be so formal. Besides, Noire is here. If you wish to meet her, then wait just a moment." She goes to search for her big sister.

"Noire, there are visitors wanting to talk to you." You said it well, Uni.

"Visitors, now? Wait just a moment." I can hear Noire being desesperated by this. There's no need to hurry, Noire.

"Huh, Neptune and Nepgear?"

"Hi Noire. Feeling lonely without us?" Lonely? I know that sometimes, there are people who feel lonely without their friends, but for someone to be lonely the entire time, is something that I would like to see.

"Lonely? I-I'm never lonely. It's not that I need you for keeping me company or anything. And who's this person with you? I've never seen him around here." Oh. Now I understand what she meant by lonely. That personality of hers, I already know what it is.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Richard and I'm from another dimension. I heard from Neptune and Nepgear that you are the goddess of Lastation and Uni is the CPU Candidate of Lastation. I just wanted to meet you since I'm new here. Can I enter inside?"

"Wait just a moment. From another dimension? Who brought you here?" As she makes that question, Uni appears too, with a curious look on her face.

"No one brought me here. I am the one who brought myself here, in other words, I am the one who created a portal to come to this dimension."

"No way. No human could ever do that."

"Oh, but it is possible. I just studied about how to create one, and I managed."

"For such a thing to happen. I don't have any words left to say." She looks surprised, even Uni is surprised as well.

"Now, can we enter inside, please?"

"Yes. It would be an honor to meet someone new."

"Wow, I've never seen Noire acting like that. I think she just want to be his friend now, since she's always lonely." Neptune, please stop saying those things.

"Stop calling me that. You can enter. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you Noire." I smile. This is the first time that someone said that to me. Man, I think I made the best choice.

"Excuse me." Nepgear lets herself in, but Neptune runs towards the sofa with no respect at all.

"Noire, can you tell me about you and Uni? About you I mean, the adventures you had with your sister and the other goddessess."

"That'll be a little embarrassing, but I'll tell you." I pay attention to every word she's about to say.

"Well, me and the othre goddessess, we are rivals. That's what I always say, but sometimes, there is one problem that I can't solve it alone. So, no matter what I'm facing, they always comes to help me. I know that being helped by others is a good thing, but I think that there are times that you need to solve it alone."

"I can't say that you are right and wrong, but I think you're at the both sides."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"What I want to say is, you can't do everything alone. Of course, it's good that you are trying to solve one problem alone, but there are times that you need the help of your friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, because it's going to be more easy that way and the problem will be solved more quickly. And if you fail, it'll be something that you cannot handle sometimes, I mean, there are problems that, if you don't solve it right away, there will be a punishment. That's why I think that, having friends helping you is the best option."

"I see." Noire looks surprised by my answer.

"Richard, you sure know about how to answer properly about helping people." Nepgear says, complimenting my explanation.

"It's because I helped a lot of people and there were also some people who helped me." I look at Noire.

"Noire, when the time comes, you can rely on the other goddessess. I don't know if I'll be of much help, but I'll do my best." I smile, while being confident on what I'm saying.

"T-Thanks. I appreciate that." She blushes.

"Well, it's time to go." Yeah, I need to meet the other 2 goddessess as well. I can't forget that.

"Really? Can't you stay a little longer?" She looks at me, as if begging me to stay.

"Hmm?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's not that I'll be lonely without you or anything. Maybe there are something that you want to know." Acting like that again, Noire. You can't lie to me.

"Sorry, but I really need to go. We'll see each other someday. If you want, you can visit Planetpune. I'll be staying there, at Planetpune's Basilicom."

"O-Okay."

"It's time to go, you two." I call out to them.

"Really? I thought that I would get the chance to sleep a little longer." Also, there is one thing that I haven't noticed.

"Neptune, since when you turned back to your human form?"

"Hehehe."

"Oh well, now let's go to Lowee." I start running towards the exit.

"Hey. Wait for me." Neptune starts running too.

"Sorry that I can't stay for much longer, Uni."

"There is no problem, Nepgear. I'm sure that my sister wants to visit that guy. So, when she decides to go out, I'll go with her too. So wait for me."

"I'll be waiting." Nepgear looks around, searching for her sister and me.

"Goodness. Wait up you two. I'm coming." She starts running.

"I'm finally outside. Where is Neptune and Nepgear?" I look inside the Basilicom searching for them. Now, the only one that I see coming is Neptune.

"Hey, don't you know to wait someone?" Neptune pouts.

"Yeah, I know, but I want to finish everything today." I can't be outside of Planeptune's Basilicom for too long. Histoire will be very worried if that happens. After Neptune comes outside, I see Nepgear coming.

"Finally, I managed to catch up to both of you. Now, Lowee is the next place we're going, right?"

"Yes. Tell me only a little detail about Lowee."

"Lowee is always snowing." Nepgear, are you lying to me?

"Are you serious?" I can't even believe it.

"Of course I'm serious. Each time Neptune and I go there, is always snowing."

"Okay. Are you two ready?" I prepare myself as I see both of them transforming.

"YES." Both of them shouts. Neptune picks me up and starts flying. As I look in Nepgear's face, it seems that she's happy about something. Maybe she's happy about visiting Lowee.

I don't know how much time has passed since we came here, but what Nepgear was saying is true. We are now in Lowee, and is snowing no matter where we go. After spending some time talking while we walked, we are now inside of Lowee's Basilicom. Neptune goes to the door and calls out to Blanc.

"Hey Blanc. There is someone wanting to meet you." She said, but I do know that she's planning to say something, just to piss her off.

"Sorry, but I'm reading my book. We can talk later." Reading a book, huh? So there is a goddess that likes to read books. Interesting to know.

"No way... But he..." I stop Neptune before she says something useless.

"Let me talk to her for a bit. We can go to Leanbox if she doesn't want to talk with us." I pass Neptune, knock on the door and say.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Richard. About what Neptune was saying, I am the person who wanted to meet you, after all, I'm new around Gamindustri. If you don't believe me, I'll put it simply: I'm from another dimension." Just as I said that, I can hear that she's running around to come open the door for us.

"Another dimension? How?" She asks, opening the door. The same question that was answered before.

"I am the one who created a portal to come here. That was my decision. And if you want to know why I decided to come here, I'll just say that it's something personal and I don't want to talk about something that makes me sad. Everything is written on my diary." Truth be told, I want to forget all those memories of the past.

"Oh, if it's something personal, we're not going to talk about it, even if that makes me curious. So you're the one who wanted to meet me?"

"Yes. Can we enter inside, please?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Thank you." As I enter inside, I see two girls playing on the floor. One of them looks at me.

"Hey Blanc. Who is this? The girl asks. So she's the CPU Candidate of Lowee.

"I've never seen him before." The other girl says. So she's the other CPU Candidate of Lowee. Wait. Does that mean that they're sisters?

"Hello. My name is Richard. Who are you two?" I look at them, bowing my head. One of them comes at me.

"Hi. My name is Ram and I'm the CPU Candidate of Lowee. This is my sister, Rom." The other girl comes at me.

"Hello. My name is Rom and I'm the CPU Candidate of Lowee. I'm Ram's older sister, so you can say we're twins." Now I'm confused.

"How can two kids, one being the older sister, be twins?" I'm very confused by this.

"Sorry, but this is something that we can't explain. Our big sister Blanc can explain it to you." I look at Blanc, who is also looking at me, seeing my confused expression.

"First, I'll begin by saying what is Shares. Shares are the trust we have from all the citizens around each nation, and we work hard to gain even more. Some years ago, on our last battle, just like Histoire said, the Shares have inflated and two new goddessess were born. So you can say that my sisters were born by the power of Shares." Only one thing I can understand about that.

"How can goddessess be born by the power of Shares?" That's the only question that comes to my mind.

"Well, I can't explain that. When Histoire told me that I had two sisters and that they were born by the power of Shares, I didn't even understood how it was possible for that to happen. Sorry if I can't give you a proper answer about that." I agree with you Blanc. Not even I could explain how that happened.

"It's fine. So, taking care of your sisters is hard?"

"It really is. One of them is the most calmer, which is Rom, and the other is the one who likes to play around, and that is Ram. Sometimes they do a prank that can piss me off" Just as she says that, Ram comes towards us and say.

"Hey Mister, do you want me to prank Blanc?" I'm curious about how mad she can get by one prank, but it's better for me not seeing it.

"No, I prefer Blanc being calm with no troubles at all."

"HUH?" Both of them didn't expect that answer.

"Look Ram. Sometimes there are pranks that the majority of people don't support, and that makes them sad. And it's not good for seeing someone being sad, even if she is your sister. There are pranks that can really makes everyone angry, and when their rage reaches it's limits, they begin hating the one who did that. I know that Blanc wouldn't ever hate you, so it's better for you to control yourself, and try making your big sister happy, better than making her angry, almost sad. I don't want to see anyone being sad or enraged, I want to see the entire family being happy." Blanc is surprised by what I just said.

"I-I understand. I know that I prank my big sister a lot, but I also want to make her happy. So I'll do my best to control myself from pulling any other pranks, even if I like to do that."

"That's a good girl." I pat her head, smiling.

"You know, that's a pretty good answer from someone that I don't even know. You must be an interesting person." She looks happy.

"No, I'm just saying what is right. I have been through a lot before, so I don't want to see the same thing that happened to me, happening to the others." I pat her head, giving my sincere answer.

"Hehehehe. That makes me happy. I'm glad that you think that way about me and the others." She blushes a little.

"It's for the best, right? It's better than seeing someone sad."

"Thank you. I owe you one." She smiles.

"You don't owe me anything, Blanc. I hope that I can be of help sometime. If anything happens, please rely on the others and me." I really want to help the others anytime I can, when they are facing trouble.

"Will do." She smiles.

"Okay you two. We need to go." After I say that, Blanc looks at me, worried.

"Really? Does it have to be now?" I really need to go, Blanc. There is no need to worry.

"Yeah. The only nation left to go is Leanbox. If you want to visit me, along with your sisters, I'll be staying at Planeptune's Basilicom." Now, that's the smile I wanted to see Blanc.

"Thank you for the information. I'll be going there anytime you want, so please wait for me." She thinks that I'll return to my dimension, since that's not true.

"I'll be waiting. Come on you two, or I'm going to leave you two here again."

"WE'RE COMING." The two of them shouts.

"Bye Blanc. See you next time." I wave to her.

"See you next time." She also waves back to me.

I run towards the exit as I wait for them to come.

"Richard, you are getting along very well with Blanc. You really need to see what is she like when she gets pissed." Neptune really think that this trip around these nations are just for fun.

"Neptune, I heard what Richard said. It's something that I never heard anyone saying before. You really need to learn your lesson." Nepgear says, scolding her sister.

"I know really. But sometimes, pulling pranks on others is fun." I need to say something.

"Neptune, if you really like to prank others, they will end up hating you, and I know that it's sad for you, but that isn't what you want. You want to have more friends, right? So, please understand that: Don't you ever prank others, so that the friendship can last more longer. You don't want to end up being lonely like Noire, right?"

"Don't worry buddy. This Neptune will do her best to not be lonely like Lonely Heart." Lonely Heart, huh?

"Okay, let's go to Leanbox." I start running as the two of them transforms again. Seriously, I never see them returning to their human form. They transform once again, Neptune runs towards my direction, starts to fly and pick me up.

It's really a long journey towards Leanbox, but we're already inside the Basilicom. As we see the door in front of us, Nepgear knocks, telling Vert to open for us.

"Hello, Vert. Can you open the door? There is someone here with me wanting to meet you." I hear a voice inside, answering Nepgear.

"Oh, my dear little sister. Wait just a moment." Sister? Isn't Nepgear the CPU Candidate of Planeptune and Neptune's younger sister?

"Sister? It seems that Vert really loves Nepgear at the point where she thinks of Nepgear as her little sister." In fact, there are some people that thinks of his/her friend as his/her brother/sister." That's true. Some of my friends is like that.

"No, you don't understand. Vert wants a sister so badly that she's always trying to steal Nep Jr. away from me." Now I'm curious, Neptune.

After we kept talking, we hear the door opening.

"Nepgear, Neptune. What a surprise. Who is this person with you?" She asks. I step in front of her and say my greetings.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Richard and I'm new around here. I wanted to meet the other goddessess, so I can be familiar with each one of them. Neptune and Nepgear are helping me, so I can talk with for you for a bit. If you say that you never saw me in one of these nations, I'll answer it. I came from another dimension and I'm the one who created the portal. Can we enter inside?" I bow my head.

"No problem. Visitants are always welcome." This time, I see Neptune and Nepgear returning to their human forms. After that, I enter inside Vert's room and look around. There are some images on the walls, only about men.

'Thanks to those images, I already figured out what Vert's personality is.'

"So, what do you want to talk about, Richard?" She looks at me, smiling. I can say that for sure. Even if that's Vert's personality, for a goddess, she's very gentle.

"Well, it's..." For a moment, I'm distracted. I'm staring right at the size of her breasts. It's enormous. Well, of course that any other men who looked at the size of her breast would be surprised.

"Sigh" I let out a heavy sigh and spoke again.

"So, what I want to talk about is: What do you do when you have some free time? When you're facing a problem that is very difficult, do youers help you or you try to solve it alone? Has battle always been hard for you?" She thinks a little, then answer.

"When I have some free time, I'll go visit Nepgear. When something is very difficult, I count with the help of the others and sometimes, the battles has been hard for me. About free time, I love Nepgear so much that I want to always be at her side as her older sister." I can imagine how Neptune would react with that final answer.

"Nep Jr. Is MY little sister, so you better never steal her away from me again." I can think of something.

"Vert, I know that you think of Nepgear as your little sister, but why are you forcing yourself to take her away from Neptune?" Yeah, it's a bad thing for you to steal someone away from his/her family.

"I want to spend more time with her, so I make sure for her to spend a little more time with Neptune so she can be with me more." Vert says confidently.

"Listen to me, Vert. It's a bad thing for you to steal someone away from his/her family, because they will be very depressed, and that person will be very sad. Since we're talking about Nepgear, if you take her away from Neptune, her sadness will grow even more that she'll always be depressed, and Nepgear won't enjoy spending some time with you again. Think about it. You don't want to see Neptune depressed, nor Nepgear sad, right?" I hope that she understands what I'm trying to say.

"I don't want to see Neptune depressed, nor Nepgear sad. Nepgear is very important to me, even if I think of her as my little sister." It seems that she understand.

"Glad you understand. You're free to go to Planetpune, talk to Nepgear and think of her as your little sister, but you are not allowed to take her away from Neptune, okay?" That's the last thing I have to say after all.

"Thank you Richard." As she says it, I look at Neptune and Nepgear, who is surprised by what I just said.

"See Verty-poo? Richard always knows what needs to be said."

"Vert, you can come to Planeptune whenever you want. After all, I like to play with you. It's fun." You surprised me with that answer, Nepgear.

"Awwww Nepgear. You say the most sweetest things." She hugs Nepgear.

"Ugh... T-Thanks, Vert. Sorry, b-but I c-can't breathe..." Vert looks so happy when she's with Nepgear.

"Come on Neptune, Nepgear. Let's head back to Planetpune." Vert makes the same expression that the others made.

"Right now? Can't you stay a little longer, so I can talk with you more and stay with Nepgear too?"

"Sorry, but I can't. I don't want Histoire to get worried about us. You can visit Planeptune anytime. I'll be staying in Planeptune's Basilicom. You're free to come." I smile.

"Thanks. Nepgear, please wait for me, okay?" Vert is very worried about her.

"I'll be waiting, Vert." She already heads outside, waiting for me to go.

"Also, Richard." Vert looks at me.

"Yes, what is it?" I look at her, with a confused expression.

"Thank you for coming here in Leanbox just to visit me. I hope we can become good friends." Oh, it's just that.

"Yeah, and I hope that I can be of help anytime you need. If there's something happening to you, you can rely on the others and me."

"Thank you very much. I'm very grateful." She smiles.

"Okay. Let's go Neptune." I look at her.

"Yeah, let's head back buddy. I have a lot of puddings to eat." You love pudding so much that you can't stop thinking about one, huh?

"See you later Vert." I wave at her.

"See you later." She waves back.

After some time while heading back to Planetpune's Basilicom, I see that it's already night.

'Man, I really need to eat something. I'm starving.'

As we enter at the Basilicom, Neptune opens the door and greets.

"We're home, Histy" She greets Histoire.

"We're home, Histoire." Nepgear also says her greetings.

"Histoire, we're home." I say my greetings too. I hope that she's here.

"Oh. Welcome back Neptune, Nepgear and Richard. How was the trip?" Histoire asks, interested about what has happened.

"Well, you can leave that question for our friend Richard to answer." Neptune, I can't say you're wrong, and that's something that I cannot hide from someone. Histoire looks at me, smiling while waiting for my answer.

"It's been great. The other CPUs are nice too. I really enjoyed meeting them." I cannot lie about this.

"Histy, he's also getting along very well with Blanc, which is unexpected." Neptune adds one thing about Blanc's reaction about what I said to her.

"Yeah, what Richard said was enough to make her happy, smile and wanting to talk with him even more." Now you're exaggerating, Nepgear. I didn't go that far.

"I'm glad that everything has gone well. Anyone wants to eat?" As she asks that, Neptune runs to search for her beloved pudding.

"What about you Richard?" She looks at me.

"I can eat some breads and drink one coffee." It's enough for me to go to sleep later.

"I'll prepare it for you." Wow Nepgear. I can't thank you enough.

"Thank you Nepgear. I owe you one."

"No, there's no problem about that. Just wait here. It'll be ready in a second."

"Okay, I'll wait." Nepgear goes to the kitchen, preparing the coffee and the breads.

"Richard, what is your opinion about this dimension? Did you like it?" I can see that you're curious Histoire.

"Yes, I liked. There's no doubt about that. So Histoire, do you know where can I sleep?" That's one obvious thing. I don't want to sleep at the floor. It's not very relaxing.

"You can go to the second floor. There is a room for guests. After you reach the second floor, go to the right and search for the blue door. That's where you can sleep."

"Thank you very much." As we finish talking, Nepgear comes from the kitchen with the coffee and breads prepared.

"Here Richard. Just like you asked. I hope it can suit your taste." She puts them on the table.

"Thank you Nepgear. Thank you for the food." I drink the coffee she prepared. It's good. Now I eat the bread with margarine. Even the bread is delicious.

"Nepgear, it's just the way I like, and the black coffee is delicious. The bread is also good." I pet her head.

"Hehehe. I'm glad that I can be of help sometime." She smiles.

As I finish eating, I head towards the second floor, searching for the blue door. It doesn't take too much time to find it. I try opening the door. Surprisingly, it's open. I enter inside, close the door and place my bags on the closet. Tomorrow I'll see what I can do. I pick up some clothes to wear and I sit on the bed.

'Wow. This bed is very comfortable'

After wearing some clothes, I begin to sleep. Since this trip, I must be very tired, but it doesn't take much time for me to fall asleep. Tomorrow is another day. I hope that they can come visit us someday. It'll be very nice to talk with them again.


	3. Neptune and Richard in action

Chapter 3: Neptune and Richard in action

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

'Hmmm? What is this sound that I'm hearing.'

I slowly open my eyes, and I see that it's already morning.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

'Ugh... I hate alarms. Don't have anything to do, after all.'

I set off the alarm and walks towards the bathroom. It's been one day now since I came here. I open the faucet and start washing my face.

'Okay. Now I better pick up some clothes and change myself. I wonder if there is something I can do to help with. I can't be around here without something to do.'

I start heading down, as I see the table is already prepared. Only for 2, so I better prepare my own breakfast.

"Good morning Neptune. Good morning Nepgear." I wave to both of them as I head towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Richard. Hope you had a goodnight sleep." I wish I could have better dreams than before, Nepgear.

"Good morning buddy. Are you ready to do some work today?" Work? What is she talking about?

"Work? What kind of work?" I'm also curious about this.

"Well, Histy said that there is 2 quests that needs to be done, and she said that I needed to do it alone, so I asked if I could bring you along with me."

"What did she say?"

"She's not so confident on your abilities, so I thought that this could be a better opportunity for you to show them to me, so I could tell about them to Histy."

"Are you sure you want me to go along with you? I still don't know my way around Planeptune, so I think that, if I go alone, I'll get lost very easily."

"Don't worry. As I said, you'll be with me until we finish those quests."

"You're not sick, aren't you?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me that? I don't have any fever."

"It's because that you're not the type to work hard, only sleeping, eating pudding and playing."

"Nepu. You need to know that, sometimes there are works that needs to be done. The goddessess is always devoted to protect the citizens of their nations, so that's what I'm doing."

"So you decided to work after all. Okay, I guess I have no choice but to go with you."

"Aren't you satisfied with that?"

"It's not that. I don't think it's the right time for me to go out with you, even if we're doing some jobs together. Are you sure that I'm not gonna be a bother to you, Neptune? I don't like to disturb people."

"You really are a nice person, Richard. Don't worry. You're not gonna be a bother to me, so go prepare some breakfast for you, so we can get ready for the quests."

"Wait a minute. The work is about doing some quests?"

"Yeah. Just to make it simple for you, there are times that, wherever you pass, you're going to find some monsters. The quest is that, just eliminating some monsters."

"Sigh. Okay, I'm going to get ready, so wait for me at the exit, okay?"

"No problem buddy. It's time for the protagonist to shine."

"I wonder if she's always like that. Well, I can tell that she would make a great friend. I hope I can get to know her better." I say as I head towards the kitchen.

I open the refrigerator and pick a milk. I close the door of the refrigerator and start picking up one bread. Normally, this is what I prepare for my breakfast. After finishing my breakfast, I start asking Neptune about the first quest.

"So Neptune, what is this first quest about?" Before preparing myself, I need to know all the details about it.

"Oh, it's located on Virtua Forest. And the problem is that this dungeon has too many dogoos. Some people who were travelling around saw them, and asked the Guild to make a quest available for anyone who wants to help them."

"Did they count how many dogoos have this dungeon?" Yes, too many, but how many exactly.

"75. That's too much even for me." 75? Seriously?

"Hey. You're a CPU, and of course you can handle some monsters." I think that any CPU could handle that amount.

"I may be a CPU, but I also have limits."

"I understand. Where did Histoire go? I didn't see her before exiting the Basilicom." I couldn't see her nowhere.

"Histy had something to do. She said that she'll be back in 2 hours."

"Okay. So, are you ready to face them?" I hope she's ready.

"I'm always ready. Those dogoos are nothing to me." She says so confidently.

"If you say so." I hope she's right, and I don't know if she had fought an high amount of enemies. As I look at Neptune, I can see her tilting her head, thinking about something.

"Richard, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Does she have a problem, or she's curious about something?

"Richard, you said that you trained with your brother on your dimension. What kind of training it was, what's the name of your brother and how many abilities you two have?" So that's what she wanted to know. I look at our front. It seems that we aren't near our destination yet.

"Well, me and my brother studied some abilities that could be useful to us someday, and when we could use it perfectly, we fighted each other just to test it. My brother's name is Edson, but I call him Edward and, since we had trained for 5 years, I don't know how many abilities we have, I mean, I didn't count it. But I can say that we have the most important abilitie with us, and it can be useful anytime." I can say without worry, I have no regrets about studying those abilities.

"The most important abilitie, huh? Have you used it sometime?" How curious is she?

"Yeah, I have. Only with him. I also used my ability to create a portal, and I have travelled to a certain dimension in order to achieve something."

"What is it?"

"It is something very special and very rare to find. I had to fight some people that called themselves Servants, and I don't know why, because they were protecting it."

"Did you win?" Now she's excited.

"Yes, I won. After my victory, I brought it home with me, but I forgot to bring it with me while I was coming here." That's the most saddest thing that ever happened to me, forgetting something that is very special and can be useful anytime too.

"Do you know the name of it? If you know, can you tell me?"

"I know the name of it, but you aren't allowed to know it."

"Nepu. Why are you doing this to me? Come on. Tell me, please? Please? Please? Please?" She's really willing to know about it.

"I can tell you, but not now." I hope that she can wait until the right moment for me to say it.

"And when are you going to tell me?" Stop being curious, Neptune.

"Don't worry. I promise that I'll tell, but now is not the right moment for me to say it. So look forward until the day you'll get the answer."

"Yipee. Oh, we're here." Does she mean that we are in the dungeon now?

"Oh, you mean in the dungeon?" I ask.

"Yes, buddy. Let's keep walking until we find those dogoos." She's very confident, but I don't know if she can really defeat all those 75 dogoos by herself.

So this is the Virtua Forest that she talked about. It sure is big, but I wonder where are we going to find those dogoos. We have walked around this dungeon for 5 minutes now, and no sight of nay dogoo.

"Oh come on. I want this to be finished quickly." It's so tedious without doing anything. As we continue walking, we see those dogoos she mentioned.

"All right. This Neptune is ready for the party." She says as she transforms. Party, huh? That's what has been said in some animes when the protagonist was facing some villains.

"Good luck Neptune." I hope she can do it.

Neptune starts flying towards one dogoo and swing her sword at it. As she attacks one of those dogoos, the others are heading towards her already. Man, they sure are fast.

"Oh no you don't." Neptune starts swinging her sword all around her to eliminate 5 dogoos that were around her. She finishes swinging, but the others dogoos had already catched her.

"Richard, are you going to stay there without doing anything?" She asks.

"Well, they aren't on my level. Those dogoos are the weakest ones, so it's not going to be any fun if I participate in the battle."

"Come on. At least help me." She says it as she starts throwing all the dogoos out of her.

"You asked for it. But don't be too surprised if you see this." I prepare myself.

A little light glows on my entire body, and swords starts appearing out of nowhere, finishing off with all those dogoos. Yes, that's one of my abilities and the most important one. Neptune stands there, shocked, and VERY surprised by what she just saw. She looks at me, wondering if I was the one who did that.

"W-W-Was this y-your doing, R-Richard?" I can see that she's surprised, but there was no need to be so scared.

"Yes, I'm the one who did that." I say as all the dogoos starts disappearing out of our sight.

"As I said before, there was one ability that is very important, and this is what I was talking about. I can't just summon those swords, but I can also use them in battle." Obviously, she wasn't expecting this to happen.

"That's..." She doesn't have any words to say.

"That's... just... amazing. No one could ever do that, but you're the first one that I see with an ability like that."

"Thanks... I guess." I'm not so sure if I was supposed to show it to her. Neptune returns to her human form, and I ask.

"Well, where are we going now?" I don't know how many quests needs to be done, so I better ask her, just in case.

"Where're heading to the next dungeon, Lan Castle."

"And what happened there?"

"Histy said that there were some people having a picnic on that dungeon and a big monster appeared." What did I just hear?

"Picnic on a dungeon, seriously? What were those people thinking? It's a crazy idea to have a picnic on a dungeon." I never expected something like that to happen. As we prepare to head towards Lan Castle, I make those swords disappear.

"I agree with you buddy. I'm not that crazy to have a picnic on a dungeon." She says happily.

"Hahaha, I know that. The protagonist never have those kind of ideas." I pet her head gently.

"Thanks." She hits my back. At least it doesn't hurt that much.

It's been some time as we finish our walk towards Lan Castle. And by some time, I mean long time.

"Hey Richard. Was this ability very hard for you to learn?" Back on that subject again?

"It didn't take very long for me to learn. It took at least 1 month for me to learn everything about it. Not only I needed to practice with it, but I needed to know every detail about it."

"Woah, you're really something. I wish I could learn it."

"Just to be stronger than the other CPUs?" I know right. Having that ability can make you look very strong.

"Hehehe. I just wanted to show off. There's no possible way that I can learn how to do it."

"It is possible, but I don't know how to explain it to you." After I say that, Neptune seems to be having an idea.

"Hey, how about that? What do you think of fighting all the CPUs together, in a 8v1?" You really want to kill me that badly?

"No, I don't want to do something that bad. It would make me think that I am the villain around here. And also, that would make me feel bad for all of you." I can't do somehting like that.

"You really are a nice person, very nice than the others that I met before. If Histy said that you have to do it, what would you do?" Now she mentions Histoire. Great.

"I still wouldn't do it. But if the reason behind it was for me just to show her what I'm capable of, then I would do it."

"Well, I don't know if it'll happen someday, but now we have something to do and I want to finish it quickly because I want to eat a lot of pudding." Everything is just because of a pudding. As she finishes saying it, I see something big, and white. Is that the big monster she talked about? I never saw one around here.

"Nepu. What is that? Is that the big monster?" She looks very surprised.

"I didn't even expect that. Neptune, have you seen anything like that on your adventures before?" Just to confirm.

"No and I never saw an ridiculous monster like this one." Then I might have an idea of what it is and where does it came from.

"Well, if you never saw it before, then it must be from another dimension. And in my opinion, that must be an homunculus." I finish my sentence as I watch the homunculus heaading towards us.

"He's heading towards us. What should we do?" She asks, panicking.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to finish it off." I run towards the homunculus.

I open my hands, stretch my arms on my side and prepare myself. This homunculus is nothing to me and Neptune.

"Neptune, transform, NOW." I shout to her to get ready.

"Okay, no need to shout." I can hear the sound of her transformation. I look behind me for a second and I see that she's already ready. I look back to the monster.

" _Trace..."_ I say the first word, and some light appear in my hand, projecting a sword for me.

 _"ON."_ Then two swords appear to me as I grab them. On my left hand is a white sword with black lines and on my right hand is a black sword with red lines.

"Prepare yourself, homunculus." I can see him stretching his arms to his front, attacking the enemy. I slice his arm off, then run behind him.

"Neptune, your turn." I kick him to her. Then Neptune ready her sword, swing it up as the homunculus gets hit and starts flyinh high, due to getting hit by her sword.

"It's not over yet, you monster." Neptune flys and kicks the homunculus to me.

"Well, let's see if you can survive this one." I stretch my right arm and start projecting a bow, and with my left arm, a sword that it's considered as an Fake Spiral Sword. As I start projecting the sword to use it as arrow, I see where the homunculus is falling and I aim at him.

"This Fake Spiral Sword is enough to make you turn into ashes _._ " Using this attack, no one has an idea about how powerful it is.

" _Caladbolg._ " I shoot the sword at him, and at the same time it hits him, a big explosion happens.

"What... What is this explosion?!" Neptune flys at me, surprised by the sudden explosion. She picks me up and start exiting the dungeon. As we reach outside, the explosion stops. Neptune looks at me and say.

"Did you do this?"

"Yes, I did. I just used a bow and a sword to use it as an arrow." There is nothing that surprising after all.

"Richard, I'm curious about your abilities. I didn't expect that explosion. Looks like this is the only thing I can tell Histy for now."

"Oh, come on Neptune. You wanted me to show more than I can do?"

"Yeah. Histy is also curious about you and your abilities. She said to me that you're a mysterious person."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's head back to the Basilicom. All the quests are done."

"Finally. Okay, I hope I can see Histoire when we head back."

"Is there something you need to tell her?"

"No. That's because I don't know where she went to, so I'm worried about her."

"You are a great person Richard."

"Thanks. But she's not the only one that I worry about, you too, Neptune."

"W-What are you saying? You are making me blush."

"I worry very much about my friends, so I want to be there next to them, helping them in anything they need help with."

"I understand. So, thank you for worrying about me." I can see you blushing even more.

"You're welcome, Neptune." As I say that, Neptune lifts me up and kisses my cheek.

"Hey. What was that for?"

"Nothing. This is just your reward for always worrying about me." She's so cute like this.

"Okay. Now you need to concentrate. I'll be quiet until we reach our destination."

"No problem."

After some time, a tedious time to be exact, without talking, we enter the Basilicom. Neptune returns to her human form once again, opens the door and says her greetings.

"We're home."

"We're home." As I say my greetings, I see a fairy coming to us.

"Welcome home Neptune, Richard." She smiles at us.

"Did you finish those 2 quests that I mentioned?"

"Yes, and also, Richard showed one of his abilities to me."

"Really? So Richard can actually fight a monster, even an enemy?"

"Yeah, it was amazing."

"Histoire, I'll go play with Nepgear. Is that okay for you?"

"Yes, there is no problem. Take a good rest, Richard."

"Thank you Histoire." I start heading towards Nepgear's room.

"So Neptune, can you tell me the details about Richard's abilities?"

"Yes. On the first quest, a little light glowed all over his body and a bunch of swords started appearing out of nowhere. On the second quest, he projected a sword, then projected a bow and an Fake Spiral Sword, as he calls it, to use it as an arrow. After he used it, a big explosion happened."

"Did this really happen?" Histoire seems shocked, also surprised.

"Yeah. I saw it with the eyes of a true protagonist."

"It's really surprising that he can do that much, and even has more abilites that wasn't shown to you."

"Yeah, I'm curious about them as well. Histy, what are we gonna do about it?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Okay Histy. Now it's time for me to eat some pudding." Neptune runs towards the kitchen and starts searching for her pudding.

"Richard, you really are a mysterious person. I wonder if you can show some of your abilities to me. I'm still waiting for an opportunity to see them."

Histoire says that Richard is mysterious, but she also thinks that he's amazing, having an ability like that. She'll start planning something in order to see them.


	4. The reunion

Chapter 4: The reunion

We returned after doing some quests at the morning, 10:00 AM to be exact, I went to play with Nepgear for 1 hour, finished at 11:00 AM and after that, I went to sleep for 2 hours. It's been a great time around here, I cannot lie. At first, I thought that, when they introduced themselves, they were lying, but I couldn't imagine a dimension that have goddessess around. When I met the other CPUs, they were kind to me, and I appreciate it. Now there is one thing that's bothering me.

'What is all this noise that I'm hearing downstairs?'

I can't go down like this, so I'll put up some clothes, so I can look good at least. After changing, I head downstairs, but what I see is more surprising than I ever imagined.

"W-What is all this? Who are those with you?" I don't know what happened, but it looks that I'm interrupting something.

"Histoire, can you tell me what's happening here?" I look at Histoire, who seems completely fine with this.

"Oh, Richard. Please take a seat. I'm going to explain it right away." I do as she says. I pick a chair and sit with the group.

"First, I'd like to introduce you to some people." As she says it, she looks at the one on her left.

"This is Kei Jinguji." Histoire introduces her to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Kei Jinguji and I am the oracle of Lastation." Kei is a short girl with pale skin and boyish-cut silver hair. Her eyes are a bright aqua blue color and she wears a near-formal black suit with silver lining with many buttons and shorts, instead of jeans or pants. Below the black high socks with white detailing, and slip on black shoes with small blue and silver detailing on the top. Two long tails come from the jacket and have blue coloring inside. Under her black suit is a white button-up shirt and light blue necktie, the collar having symmetrical black linings.

"Hello. My name is Richard. It's nice to meet you too."

"And this is Mina Nishizawa." She introduces the one on her right side. Mina is a tall, light skinned girl who has very long milk-blue hair worn in low pigtails held with big orange-yellow circled pieces with short bangs. Her eyes are dark blue with a red square pair of glasses in front of them. Mina has the appearance of a graduate student, wearing a short white dress under a red, long jacket like robe worn open with gold lining and buttons. The sleeves puff below her elbow and have long cuffs, while at her neck is a collar and red bow with a golden badge. A matching graduate hat is on her head with two long white tassels on opposite ends, while she also has a pair of see-through, frilled stockings and red heels.

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Mina Nishizawa and I'm the oracle of Lowee."

"Hello. My name is Richard. It's nice to meet you too."

"Lastly, this is Chika Hakozaki." She introduces the other one in front of her. Chika is a light skinned woman with very long, curly mint colored hair worn in a high ponytail with a black and green twin-bow piece with few bangs and long curls of hair framing her face. Her eyes are an almond-red color. She wears a revealing black dress with long boots and gloves that end at her wrist, along with a black neck piece with a white sphere in the center that has a small green x in the center and two small pieces of purple cloth. On both hips, Chika has black ribbon-cloth segments that have longer cloth pieces dangling from both sides with green sparkled coloring inside. The skirt is practically non-existent on the dress, being a simple cloth in front of her lower area.

"Hi, my name is Chika Hakozaki. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello. My name is Richard. It's nice to meet you too." So they are the oracles of each nation. I look at Histoire.

"Histoire, now I finally got to meet the oracles of different nations, but I can see that the other CPUs are also here. What's happening here?" I can't stop thinking about it. It seems more problematic than I thought. Well, that's what I think.

"Richard, we were only discussing what would be the better method for you to show us your ability, but none of us has come to an conclusion yet." Oh, so that's what it is.

"A better method for me to show all of you my abilities? What's wrong with you Histoire?" Histoire is really curious about this.

"Don't worry. There is nothing wrong with me, I promise. Well, the only reason that I have about all this is, that you showed something very rare to Neptune." Rare?

"Rare? What do you mean by that?"

"You showed Neptune that, for her it was amazing to watch, but it's also something that no other CPU have."

"Richard, I never knew that you were capable of something like this. I agree that it's very surprising and very rare." Blanc says.

"I wonder what you can do with this ability. I really can't wait to see it." Vert is also surprised.

"Wait. Now why's everyone surprised? I thought that the CPUs had this kind of ability." I really am shocked about all this. Man, I wonder where this reunion is going to end, and what kind of conclusion it's going to reach.

"I have watched over all the CPUs, but none of them can project different kind of weapon that you can , and summon swords just to finish a certain amount of enemies." I'm surprised by the news.

"Really? I cannot believe this."

"This is something that we all have to see. Wait. How about making an enemy strong enough to fight him?" Kei suggests.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. It's better for him to do one quest that has an monster that is strong enough to put up a good fight for him." Mina says her suggestion.

"I cannot believe that it's hard to have an answer for this. Can't he fight himself?" Chika asks.

"Now that would be too hard. I mean, I can create a clone of myself, but I don't think that would be a good idea." It's not the best idea anyone could have after all.

"Then what can we do about it?" Histoire also asks. This is really boring. All this reunion, only to discuss about my abilities. Isn't there something better to do?

"Histy, what were you thinking about before, at the time I told you about it?" Neptune asks, curiously.

"Oh, I was only thinking that it would be better for him to fight you and the other 3 CPUs." What did you just say Histoire?

"WHAT? Where is this coming from?" No, this cannot be happening.

"This is a good idea Histoire. The best way for him to show us what he can actually do." Noire compliments.

"Having Richard fight us, I cannot imagine it. But I hope that he's strong enough to fight us." Blanc says. I can see a worried expression on her face.

"Really. Neptune saw, and she knows exactly about what I can do, but she haven't seem me using it more. I can do even more than that." I regret saying it. I know for sure that this is going to get even worse for a reunion.

"Then how about Richard fighting the 4 CPUs along with the CPU Candidates?" Histoire, what is this? Are you setting up a death flag for me?

"Wait Histoire. Do you want to see me dead?" That's the only question I can ask.

"No, not really. I just figured that it would be better for you, so you can have a good match with them. I think that 8 CPUs should be enough to put up a good fight for you." She really thinks that this is something good.

"Then it's decided. He needs to fight all the CPUs." Noire, what do you think you're doing?

"Nepu. That sounds really though, but I'll do my best." Even you Neptune.

"I feel bad for him, but that's the only answer we could have." That's good and bad, Blanc.

"If that's how it's going to be, I better prepare myself. But first, I need to finish one last match of the game that I was playing before coming here." Not you too Vert.

"Okay everyone. It's decided. The fight will begin tomorrow, so please bring your sisters, and please come tomorrow too Kei, Mina, Chika."

"We'll be here." The three says as they take their leave along with the other CPUs.

"So it's decided, huh. I didn't even had the chance to say anything."

"Hey buddy, I know that it's hard, so please, try to bear with it."

"But Neptune..."

"She's right, Richard. You need to prepare for tomorrow. We didn't have any other choice. And if we gave time for you to speak, you would have declined it without a second thought."

"That's true, but..." Really, I cannot do this.

"I don't want to do something so bad that would make me sad." As I say it, Histoire comes to me and gives me her best smile.

"I know that it's bad, but there's nothing we could do. So please, bear with it, for us, okay?" If you put it like that, I can only try.

"Fine. I'll do it." Well, I can't say anything more.

"Thank you." Histoire says while heading to the kitchen.

"Neptune, I'll be here for a while, so please go talk with Nepgear about this. She needs to be prepared too."

"I'm on it." She runs towards Nepgear's room.

I can only sit on the sofa and think about the consequence of all this. Was this really the best decision? Wasn't there any other choice? I have so many questions now, but I think that the only answer for all of this is the battle that will be happening tomorrow. I need to accept this. So, if it has come to this, I'll do my best tomorrow.


	5. The battle begins

Chapter 5: The battle begins

After yesterday, I couldn't do nothing to change their decision, so I got ready for the battle with all the CPUs. Man, this is going to be rough.

'I think I am a villain now.'

I can't stop having those thoughts. If I'm going to face all of them, I'm starting to look at myself as a villain now, even if that's not true. I really need to calm down.

'Thanks to this map, I found this dungeon called Station Area. But, seriously, fighting here? Well, I hope they're coming.'

It's been some time since I found this dungeon, and I can't wait anymore. They are late. Oh, I can see them already.

"Hey buddy. How was the trip?" Neptune asks.

"I can't say for sure. I wasn't concentrating on the view. I was more focused on the battle." I can't lie. This fight seem more important to them right now.

"Richard, do you think you can handle all the CPUs?" Kei asks. Oh, I didn't see her. As I look at them, I can see that all the oracles are also here.

"I really don't know, but I'll see what I can do." To be exact, I'm not that confident.

"Wait, there's something wrong with him." Nepgear notices the expression I'm making. Then Histoire comes to me and asks.

"Richard, what's wrong? You don't seem very well." Histoire asks, worried.

"Since yesterday's reunion, today I could only see myself as a villain. That's why I didn't want to fight all of you." She seems to understand what I'm saying.

"Don't worry, you aren't a villain in our eyes. In fact, you didn't treat anyone bad or killed any citizen of Planeptune. So why are you thinking of yourself as a villain?" Good point Histoire, good point.

"Because I think it's bad for me to fight the CPUs. I don't think it's the right thing for me to do." Now Histoire understand completely what I'm saying. She comes near me and caress my face.

"Histoire?" I don't understand why she's doing this.

"Richard, you aren't a villain. This battle is just a demonstration of your abilities, nothing more. Please, stop having those negative thoughts. It's not good for you." Does Histoire cares about me?

"Okay. Now I'm ready. When do we begin?" I'm fine now, thanks to her. I look at Neptune and the others, also getting ready.

"You can start now if you want. Everyone, are you ready?" Histoire asks to them.

"YES." They shout as they transform into they're HDD form.

"Right. Let the battle begin." Histoire announce the start of the battle and run towards the other oracles to watch the battle from afar.

"Let's see what you're truly capable of." Vert says as she positions herself to get prepared. Neptune flys towards me with her sword and swings it at my direction.

"Get ready Neptune." I can see her almost near. I start projecting a sword to block her attack.

"Huh?" I can see her shocked expression. I managed to block it just in time. I swing my sword at her and she blocks it. I keep swinging and she keep blocking.

"Do you really think that swinging your sword will manage to hit me if I keep blocking it?" Don't get too cocky Neptune.

"Then try this." I raise my speed even more, but she still manages to block every blow.

"Too fast. Slow down." She breaths heavily.

"What did you say about not hitting you?" I swing my sword this time with more force as she blocks it. As she blocks my attack, she gets thrown back a few metters away. I can see Vert already coming here.

"Don't you think that I'm like Neptune." You're not even close, Vert. She swings her spear at me, and I dodge to the side. She jumps very high, starts coming down and points her spear at my head.

"That's fast." I dodge her attack at the nick of time.

"You can do more than that, right?" She asks.

"Yes, I can." I start running away as she prepare her spear for an attack.

"Wait. Is she going to throw her spear at me?" If it's that, I better think of something to block it.

"Let's see if you can block my attack. Take this!" It's true, she really throwed her spear at me.

"Oh, I remember now." Since I was training with my brother for 5 years, I remember that I can use a shield, but a different type.

" _Rho Aias._ " This shield can be learned by you imagining a shield that you want to use and then, give it a name. For that to appear, it's necessary for you to use your strenght and put your hand in front of you.

"What?" As she gets surprised, a giant shield appears in front of me, blocking Vert's attack.

"Come on. I hope this is enough for one attack." I'm doing my best, but it seems that it wasn't the best option.

"Huh?" The spear isn't here anymore. So it means that the shield was a good idea.

"What is this sound?" As I look up, I see some beams being fired at me. I use my sword to block every single one of them. One, two, three, four... I swing and swing, blocking each one of them.

"Damn it. The sword got broken." I dodge the beam and project another sword.

"You cannot dodge it this time." Nepgear really seems confident with her attack. Again, beams are being shooted at me. I swing my sword again, blocking and blocking and blocking.

"It's time for you to stop shooting them at me." A little light glows all over my body and I can see a sword coming towards her.

"Nep Jr., above you." Neptune noticed it fast.

"What?" She dodges the sword coming from above.

"Behind you." Vert also noticed it.

"No way." She blocks the sword with her weapon and gets thrown a few meters away.

"It's my turn." Blanc comes to me. Her weapon is a axe?

"Now what can I do to block an axe?" That really surprises me. I can't believe she can carry something like that.

"Come at me with all you got!" I block the axe with my sword, but that attack made me get pulled down a bit.

"Hehehe. What are you going to do in that situation?" Another one who seems cocky.

"We're about to see it." I stand up and swing my sword, making her move away from me.

"I want to see what you can do if I use an giant weapon like this one." I raise my hand, projecting a weapon that I remember. A giant weapon, enough to use it against her, while she uses her axe.

"It's ready." I run towards her, carrying this weapon with me.

"W-Wha..." She is taken aback with the weapon that I'm using right now.

"Don't think that a weapon like that, IS ENOUGH TO STAND UP TO MY AXE!" There's no need to shout. I can hear you right and clear.

"Let's see which one is better then." I swing my giant sword at her, but she blocks it with her axe. I keep swinging until she gets tired, but there's no sign of her getting tired.

"HYAAAAAAH!" I swing my giant sword with enough force to throw her away.

"Ugh." She blocks it, gets thrown away and gets damaged too.

"Hey you. Can you handle ice?" I look at my surroundings, but I don't see nothing. I look up and I see some ice being thrown at me. What?

"There is no way this is going to reach me." I use my giant sword to block it.

"This is my chance. Nep Jr., let's go." Neptune looks at Nepgear.

"Right." Neptune flys towards me as Nepgear shoots some energy beam at me again.

"Damn it. This is rough. This is harder than I expected." The giant sword disappears and I project a red lance. This is enough to at least distract Neptune.

"Neptune, try this." I throw the lance at her.

"What?" She blocks the lance and gets thrown away.

"Neptune!" Nepgear looks at Neptune.

"As for you Nepgear." I project 2 swords this time to stand up to the beams being fired at me. I run towards Nepgear, deflecting each beam she's firing.

"No way. I need to do it faster." More beams comes to me, but faster this time.

"Wielding 2 swords is easy to deflect them." I keep deflecting each beam fired at me as I get closer to Nepgear.

"Goodness. Just what is he?" Nepgear shoots even faster this time.

"Nepgear, keep shooting. I'll shoot with you." Uni assists Nepgear.

"But Uni, do you think you can handle it?" Nepgear asks, also focused on her target.

"I don't know, but I can help you with that." Uni prepares her rifle and starts firing at my direction.

"Oh great. Now I have to be more faster." I increase my speed, deflecting anything that is fired at me.

"How can he still deflect them at this situation?" Uni asks, surprised.

"Uni, faster. The more faster you shoot, more tired he gets." Nepgear says.

"Right." Uni starts shooting more faster.

"Damn it. I can still increase my speed, but I'm getting tired." I increase my speed even more this time and run more faster.

"No way. Do you think we can do this much?" Nepgear asks.

"Don't distract yourself. He's getting closer." Uni responds.

"This time, it's me who's going to attack." I finished deflecting everything they fired at me. I swing my sword at Uni, but she blocks it with her riffle and gets thrown away.

"It's you and me, Nepgear. Time to see what you can do." I start swinging my swords at her.

"Agh..." She blocks them with her gun sword. I keep swinging as she keeps blocking.

"Richard, just what kind of training you had with your brother? This is nothing compared to what I've seen before." Nepgear really wishes for an answer.

"The only thing that I can say to you is..." I swing my sword at her, but she blocks it. Up, down, left, right, front and center, each one getting blocked.

"That once you're devoted to protect those you love, THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN'T OBTAIN BY PRACTICE!" I swing my other sword in front of her, with enough force to damage her.

"Argh..." She blocks and gets thrown away at a long distance, also getting damaged.

"I can't believe he's still managing to face all of them." Histoire says, surprised by what she's watching.

"He's really something. No one could stand up to 8 CPUs before." Kei adds. Of course, that's something impossible to happen.

"I agree, but this is the first time we are seeing someone fighting all the CPUs." Mina is very surprised by what she's seeing too.

"The first human standing up to 8 goddessess. This is something beyond imagination. And by that, I mean by what we've seen before." Chika says.

"Damn it. What can I do now? I'm still managing to stand up to them, but this is getting me tired. I need to think of another ability to use." As I start thinking about another ability, I get interrupted by a large amount of green circles all around me, showing the same lance that Vert has.

"W=What is this?!" Since when Vert could do that.

"Richard, prepare yourself. I want to see if you can block every single one of them." So this is a challenge.

"Sorry, but no." I have something better for her to see. A little light glows all over my body, then a large amount of yellow circles appear all around Vert, showing her a red lance.

"Hey Vert. You better stop doing this attack. This lance is one that you've never saw before." Actually, I don't intend on hurting her that badly. I'm just starting my plan.

"This lance only strikes for the heart while it's being used. If I hurt you on some part of your body, it cannot be healed. So, imagine a large amount of damage that cannot be healed." Yeah, that's what this lance can do, but I don't want to use it like that. I don't want to kill anyone.

"Fine, I'll stop." All the green circles disappear. I do the same, making all the yellow circles disappear.

"Now this is for you. Dodge it if you can." I summon 7 swords behind me and fire at her.

"Impossible." Vert summons 7 spears to deflect the 7 swords. She blocks all of them.

"What are you going to do now?" I ask, confidently.

"Tch..." All the CPUs reunites together to think of a plan.

"Just what can we do now? We're no match for himi." Neptune says.

"This is something that we never saw before. How can a normal human stand up to 8 goddessess?" Vert asks, not agreeing by what she's confronting.

"I suppose that, the only thing we could do is make him tired. If he gets tired, that could slow him down in the end, and we could have an opportunity to attack." Nepgear says what she was thinking.

"Good plan Nep Jr." Neptune pets Nepgear's head. All of them agree with the plan.

"Now I know what I can do." An ability that needs a chant to summon it. A world full of swords, called Reality Marble. I better start the chant now.

" _I am the strength of my world_

 _Power are it's energy and swords are it's nature_

 _I have summoned over an infinite blades..._ "

"What is he doing?" Blanc asks, confused by what she's hearing.

"I don't know, but it looks like a chant to me." Neptune responds, also confused.

" _Unknown of life_

 _Nor known of death_

 _Been through many battles wounded..."_

"I don't understand a single thing of what he's saying. Can anyone explain it to me?" Uni asks, seeking for an answer.

"Don't ask me. I never heard anything like that before." Noire admits.

" _Creating various swords to stand up to a war_

 _So, as i call it..."_

"He's finishing it. Everyone, get ready for the outcome." All the CPUs position themselves.

" _Unlimited Blade Works."_ I finish the chaint. Then fire starts running all around us.

"RUN." Obviously, they don't know that this fire is not a true one.

After a brief moment, the entire world changes, and all I can see around me are swords. As I remembered, the Reality Marble.

"How did the entire world changed dramastically? This is so confusing." Blanc asks, being more confused than before.

"This is one of the most important abilities that I have, called Reality Marble. A world created by one's mind, making it real by only summoning. The only thing you can see around are only swords. This is a world of infinite swords." I say as I prepare myself.

"WHAT?!" All of them shout.

"Incredible. I didn't expect that from Richard. This is something very rare to see." Histoire says, surprised.

"I agree with you. No CPU could ever do that, even a normal human." Kei says, also surprised.

"I wonder what he can do with those swords. He can't use all of them at once." Mina says, surprised and curious.

"It's impossible for him to use all the swords at once. He can only use some of them. It seems that this is his last resort to end this battle." Chika adds her opinion.

"Now, all of you, come at me. I want to see how well you can do against me in this world." I start running as I pick 2 swords from the ground.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US." They shout as they fly towards me. Neptune comes first, swinging her sword at the direction of my head, but I block it without thinking and swing my sword at her. She gets hit and I throw her away. The next one is Noire.

"Don't you think for a second that you're better in this world." Noire says. I think that they're executing they're plan. However, this isn't going to work. Noire swings her sword furiously, but I block it.

'Wow, that actually pushed me back a few meters away.' I can hear someone from above, coming towards me. Damn, I need to finish this fast. Noire swings her sword again, and I block it and I swing my other sword at her. I manage to damage her a little, so I pick her and throw her away from my sight.

"As for you Blanc." I pick another sword from the ground and throw it at her. That caught her off guard, she starts falling at my direction.

"This will be enough to knock down one CPU." I put more force into my fist, enough to defeat a CPU in one blow. I see Blanc already near, so I prepare my fist, and with enough force, I punch her.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH" I sent her flying away from me. As I continue seeing her, she falls on the ground at a long distance and reverts back to her human form.

"Ugh... T-That... hurts... a-a lot..." She coughs. Well, it won't kill her, so I better heal her after the battle is finished.

"No way. Blanc is already defeated? What shoul we do?" Vert asks, surprised by the result.

"Let's keep fighting, if the only thing we can do is keep him tired." Nepgear say, thinking.

"No way. We really need to finish him off. Everyone, let's go." Vert says as she comes flying towards me.

"Come Vert. You'll be the next one to get eliminated." I run towards Vert.

"This time I'll go all out." Vert says. She doesn't have a chance against me like that.

Vert swings her lance at me and I block it with my swords. We continue swinging our weapons, until one of us grows tired.

"HEH." As I continue swinging my weapons, I stop for a moment and swing my sword at her right.

"What?" She blocks the sword at her. I swing my other sword below her.

"No..." She also blocks it. I swing again from above to below.

"Stop. You're making this impossible for me." She manages to block it too.

"Now I'll use more force than before." I swing this time in front of her.

"Tch..." She blocks it too and gets thrown back. I run faster towards her.

"Wha..." She sees me running towards her. She stops and runs to me too.

"Not today, Vert." I throw both of my swords at her.

"You really think that this will stop me?" She deflects the attack, but I'm already behind her.

"I know, but that was just a distraction. Take this!"

"NOOO!" I punch her with all the force I can use. She gets thrown back.

"I'll use it again." I summon the bow and the Fake Spiral Sword.

" _Caladbolg._ " Using the bow, I throw the Fake Spiral Sword at her.

"This is the same attack that he used before. Vert, look out!" Neptune warns Vert.

"No..." Vert hits the sword, but an explosion happens at the same time.

"I hope that Vert is okay. Everyone, together, this time." All of the other CPUs starts flying.

"Okay, the explosion is gone." Vert is back to her human form, at least she isn't damaged that much. I'll heal her later.

"What is this sound that I'm hearing?" I look at my front, and I see that the other CPUs are flying towards me.

"No way. All of them, together? Better go all out then." I summon 12 swords and fire at them.

"Everyone block those swords." Nepgear says.

"Let's go." Neptune swings her sword and deflects 2 swords.

"You won't get me this time." Noire deflects 2 swords.

"This time you will be defeated by us." Uni swings her rifle and deflects 2 swords.

"Everyone, don't get distracted." Nepgear deflects 2 swords.

"WE'RE GOING TO WIN!" Rom and Ram swings their staff and deflects 2 swords.

"Now it's my chance." I run towards them, pick 2 swords and throws at them.

"Again with throwing?" Neptune deflects them.

"Too bad, Neptune." I appear in front of her while she's distracted.

"Wha..." I swing my sword with enough force to throw her away. As she's away from me now, I run more faster towards her.

"Not this time." Neptune stops and runs to me. She notices that there are swords being fired at her. She keeps swinging her sword to deflect each one of them. As she keeps deflecting them, the swords disappear.

"W-What happened?" She gets confused.

"Surprise." I swing my sword at her.

"No." She deflects the attack, and I keep swinging.

"Come on, Neptune. Can't you do any better?" I swing more faster.

"Richard, you're very good at this. I didn't believe you were capable of fighting like that." Neptune says, trying to keep up.

"Yeah, I am. And there is no way I'm going to lose." I swing even more faster than before.

"Wait..." Neptune is having trouble to keep up.

"HYAA!" I swing my sword from below to above.

"Ugh..." She deflects it, now she's wide open, with her sword in the air.

"I got you now." I put more force in my fist and punch her.

"AAAAARRRGH" Neptune gets thrown away. As she lands on the ground, she is back to her human form.

"3 down, 5 more to go. And I can see that you were waiting for me." I look at them.

"Damn you. You will be defeated by me this time." Noire flys at me.

"Yes, come at me with all you got." I run towards her and pick 2 swords off the ground.

"Don't you think that I'm like Neptune. I'm very different from her." Noire says.

"Stop complaining and focus on the fight." As we get near each other, I swing my sword at her.

"You're not going to defeat me. Things will be different this time." She blocks my attack and I swing my other sword at her right side.

"Come on. Can't you be more faster than this?" Noire asks as she blocks the attack from her right side.

"You're very confident by saying something like this. But, if you say so, I'll attack you so fast that you won't be able to keep up with me." I start swinging more faster.

"No way. Just what kind of speed is this?" Noire asks, trying to keep up while blocking each attack.

"I told you that you weren't supposed to be that confident. Come on, try to keep up." I start using more force as I keep swinging.

"Argh... Stop..." Noire is tired now and wide open.

"This is my chance." I punch her 2 times and throw her at Blanc's direction. 4 down and 4 more to go.

"It's our turn Rom. Let's to do our best." Ram flys towards me.

"Yes. Let's defeat him together." Rom also flys towards me.

"2 against 1, huh. This will be interesting.

"HYAA!" Both of them shoots ice swords at me.

"Oh, so if it's going to be like that, then I'll do the same." I raise my hand and swords start going up. I position them and shoots them at the ice swords, deflecting all of them.

"No. More this time." They shoot even more this time. And it's a large amount.

"The same thing will happen." More swords starts going up and I shoot all of them at the ice swords.

"Hey, you're cheating." Ram says.

"There is no way that i would cheat in battle. This is the only thing I can do if you shoot those ice swords at me." As I finish speaking, the ice swords disappear.

"Okay, it's my time turn now." I run towards them.

"Ram, shoot ice at him. It'll make him slow down." Rom prepares her staff.

"Right. Let's do this." Ram also prepares her staff.

"FIRE." They shoot ice at me.

"Not this again. Guess I'll run even more faster." I start running more faster, deflecting each ice being fired at me.

"He's getting near. Rom, faster." Ram seems shocked.

"Roger." Both of them starts shooting ice more faster.

"Is that all you got? How pathetic." Since I kept deflecting all of those attacks, I'm already in front of them.

"WHAT?" They shout, surprised.

"Now it's your turn to get eliminated." I pick their hands and throw them at Vert's direction. They land on the ground.

"Ugh. Now what?" Ram gets irritated.

"I don't know. The only thing we can do is escape." Rom looks scared.

"Right. Let's run towards the oracles since we got eliminated." Ram suggests.

"Okay." They start flying at the oracles's direction.

"Alright. 6 down and 2 more to go." I'm glad this is almost over.

"Uni, our sisters, Rom and Ram have been defeated. We really need to do our best this time." Nepgear says.

"You're right. We cannot lose to him, even if he looks tough." Uni says as she prepares her rifle.

"Only 2 more to go. Come at me Nepgear, Uni." I run towards them.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They fly towards me.

"Come on. Let's see who's going to be the last one standing." I prepare myself as I get near them.

"Uni, let's start shooting first." Looks like Nepgear has another plan.

"Right." It seems that Uni understood what Nepgear meant. They start shooting once again, and even more faster than before.

"Shooting again? Aren't you tired of this?" I deflect each beam and bullet that it's being fired at me.

"Uni, faster. More faster." Nepgear looks preoccupied.

"Nepgear, at this rate, the one who will get tired is me. In any case, I'll try to keep up." Uni shoots more faster too.

"No way. Since when they could shoot that fast?" I raise my speed more this time.

"What? He's keeping up? Just what is this guy?" Uni asks.

"Uni, stop shooting. I'll attack him while you shoot at his direction." Nepgear says.

"Right." Nepgear fly more faster this time towards me and Uni shoots at my direction.

"Oh great. Now what am I supposed to do in this situation?" I think for a moment while I keep deflecting each bullet being fired at me.

"Surprise." Nepgear appears in front of me and Uni stops shooting.

"Hello. This time it's you and me. Don't you dare retreat." I swing my sword at her.

"There's no way I'd retreat." She blocks and I swing my other sword from above to below.

"Now let's see who's better." Nepgear blocks the attack and we keep swinging.

"Richard, can't you get tired?" Nepgear swings her gun sword more faster.

"Well, I'm tired. So there is nothing that I can do." I swing my swords more faster.

"Good." Nepgear puts more force as she keeps swinging.

"Impressive." I also put more force as I keep swinging.

"I won't fail." She swings her gun sword with more force than before from below to above and I deflect it. It makes me get wide open.

"Uni, shoot, NOW!" Uni starts shooting as Nepgear commanded.

"What?" I position myself and deflect the bullets being fired at me. She keeps shooting and I keep deflecting it.

"This is my chance." Nepgear flys in the air, stops and shoots more beams this time, but with more power.

"Damn it." I keep deflecting, but Uni won't stop shooting. I deflect one more bullet and dodge to my right, avoiding anything that it's being fired at me.

"NO. We almost got him." Uni stops shooting, looking disappointed.

"No way. I can't believe that my plan had failed." Even Nepgear is disapppointed by the outcome.

"You almost got me. But now it's my turn to make it harder for you. First one, Nepgear." I look above me and fire 10 swords at her.

"No. How am I going to block them?" Nepgear gets ready and starts swinging her sword. She deflected 6 and got hit by 4.

"Argh." Nepgear starts falling.

"Your turn Uni." I summon a lance and throws at her.

"No." She deflects it and get thrown back a few meters away. I shoot 6 swords at her.

"Come on, deflect it if you can." Uni looks troubled.

"HYAAAAA!" She deflects 2 and got hit by 4. Uni falls on the ground, returning to her human form. I look at Nepgear and catche her, she returns to her human form too.

"Whew. I finished. Okay, 8 down. Now I have to heal them and return to the Basilicom.

After healing the CPUs and some time returning to the Basilicom.

"I can't believe that I lost to him." Noire says, looking angry.

"I'm not even satisfied with this. I never lost to anyone before." Vert says, also angry.

"He's very good. I can't believe that I, the protagonist, lost to him." Neptune says, looking sad.

"The worst of it all is, we didn't manage to touch or hit him at least one time." Blanc says, looking humiliated.

"Now everyone, since we know the results, it's fine to agree that Richard would be a great help to us." Histoire confirms the yesterday's reunion.

"Yeah, since everything is confirmed now, let's return to our nations." Kei adds.

"RIGHT." The other oracles agree with Kei's suggestion.

"Richard." Vert comes to me.

"Yes, do you need something?" I ask her.

"Congratulations on defeating me. I know that I don't like to lose, but this is the only thing I can say to you." Wow, that surprised me.

"Thank you, Vert. If you want, I can visit you at Leanbox anytime you want."

"I'd be honored to see you again." Vert says happily as she leaves with Chika.

"Richard." Blanc comes to me.

"Do you need something, Blanc?" I ask.

"You did a very good job on defeating me. Congratulations." Blanc says as she takes her leave with Mina.

"Thank you Blanc. I can visit you anytime at Lowee if you want."

"I'll be waiting for you." Blanc calls out to her little sisters and I watch them taking their leave.

"W-Well... It's not that you did a good job on defeating me or anything, you only managed to stand up to all of us." Noire says.

"I know what you mean, and thanks. I can visit Lastation anytime, only if you want me to visit."

"Okay. Don't take too long to visit us." Noire wants me to visit Lastation. Well, good news at least.

"Yeah, don't worry." I watch her taking her leave with Kei and Uni.

"Wow, I'm exhausted from the battle." I really am tired. The only thing they managed to do is making me tired.

"You can go take a rest. Don't worry about the rest." Histoire says.

"Hey buddy, take a very good and nice rest. And congratulations on defeating me and Nep Jr." Neptune says, happily.

"Thanks. I'm going now." I say as I head upstairs.

A battle with 8 CPUs, I managed to win somehow. Man, that was insane. I'm glad that I won. Now I have the approval of helping them in a situation.


	6. Having fun with Neptune

Chapter 6: Having fun with Neptune

After fighting all the CPUs yesterday, I couldn't think of nothing to do. I can only say one thing: it's been so boring.

'I wonder if Neptune is busy.' One thought occurs to me, but she's never busy, only if she's playing games.

"I need to go downstairs to see what Neptune's doing." After saying that, I head downstairs looking for Neptune.

"Oh Richard, good morning. Are you looking for someone?" Histoire greets me.

"Good morning Histoire. Actually, I'm looking for Neptune. Do you know where she is?" The only one who can tell me where I can find Neptune is Histoire or Nepgear.

"She's on the kitchen eating pudding, like always." You say that like she eats pudding everytime, everyday.

"Like always? How many times has she eaten pudding?" Now I want to know.

"I lost count." Well, I won't ask it again anymore.

"Okay. I'm going then." I head towards the kitchen, and just like Histoire said, I see Neptune eating her pudding, happily.

"Good morning Neptune." I greet her.

"Good morning buddy. Do you want some pudding?" Something new to taste at least.

"Sure. But, is it okay for me to eat one? I mean, watching you eating your pudding so happy, it just makes me think that it's better for me to prepare my own breakfast than eating your pudding as breakfast. So, it's fine?" She sounds so happy as she eats her pudding. Actually, that makes me happy too, because when I see anyone being happy, I'm happy too just because of it.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Here, take it. For me, all the pudding that I ate before tasted great, now I wonder about you. I don't know what type of pudding you like." Well, it's worth a try.

"Thank you Neptune." I pick the pudding that Neptune gave me.

"So, how is it? Is it suitable to your tastes?" Neptune asks, waiting for my answer.

"Wow, it's amazing. I never tasted anything like that. I mean, I tasted pudding before, but none of them is compared to this one."

"Hehehe, I'm glad you liked it." Really, the best pudding I ever tasted today.

"Neptune, are you going to be busy today?" I hope that she has some free time.

"No, why do you ask?" Okay, I hope that she can do this.

"Well, I'm feeling bored today. Fighting isn't a solution for me. So, I was thinking, can we have some fun today?" I hope that she say yes.

"Of course buddy. Everyday I'm having fun playing games, but Histy says that I should do my work as a goddess and don't be lazy all the time." That's something I wasn't expecting.

"It's true Neptune. It's bad for anyone to be lazy all the time and only taking their time playing games. For example, how could anyone get a job if they are just slacking off and playing games all the time?" You can only play games when you have some free time to be exact.

"What you say is true. Anyway, what do you want to do for fun?" Wow, you changed the topic very fast, Neptune.

"Anything is fine, as long as it is fun. I don't want to be bored all the time." Finally I can have some fun after all these years.

"Then, let's go right now. We need to get permission from Histy first, and after that, I'll pick up a ball for us to play with." Neptune grabs my hand and starts pulling me to the living room.

"Hey, there's no need to force me." Seriously, I can walk by myself.

"We need to go fast. Go talk to Histy, I'll pick the ball for us." It's the first time I'm seeing Neptune this excited, and also happy.

"Histoire, are you here?" I call out to her.

"Yes, what is it Richard?" Histoire appears from the stairs.

"Is it okay for Neptune and I to go have some fun outside?" She seems confused by my question.

"Can you give me the details first?" Details huh.

"It's only because I'm bored and I want to have some fun. It's been a very long time since I didn't have some fun." Yeah, long time.

"Oh, it's fine. But don't come back too late." Histoire says, with a worried expression.

"Don't worry Histoire. I'll make sure that we come back safely with no problems." I say while reassuring her.

"Okay then. Have fun." Histoire smiles.

"Thanks. Neptune, are you ready?" I call out to her.

"Yeah, let's head outside." Neptune starts running, and I run towards her. As we head outside of the Basilicom, I decide to ask her the location of where are we going.

"Neptune, where are we going exactly?" That's one question that was on my mind lately.

"The best place to have fun is at the park." Oh, that's okay then.

"The park? That's fine by me." As I say that, Neptune already transforms.

"Come here. I'll pick you up." Neptune offers her hand.

"Okay." I pick Neptune's hand.

After some time, we reach our destination. Neptune puts me on the ground and returns to her human form.

"So, do you have the ball that you said you were going to bring it with you?"

"Yes buddy. It's here on the bag in my arm." Neptune says as she takes the ball out of the bag.

"Which game are we playing?" I ask.

"You choose. You're the one who's bored here, so I'll let you choose your favorite game." Neptune smiles.

"Then the game I want to play is dodgeball." Seriously, this is one of my favorite games.

"Dodgeball? How is it played?" Really? I thought that Neptune knew about this game.

"Simply, you just have to throw the ball at your enemy. For example, there are 3 people on my team and you have 3 people on your team too. If you throw the ball at your enemy and he is hit by the ball, he'll go at the graveyard, and by graveyard, I mean that he'll be behind your team. The people that gets hit by the ball will go to the graveyard and they'll just be behind the enemy's team. If the ball reaches him, he can throw the ball for his team, and after 1 move, he can throw the ball at your team. Now for defense: if your enemy throws the ball at you and you grab it, you won't lose. That's the rules that my teacher told me a few years ago. Do you understand?" I hope that she understand.

"Yeah... I guess. It's really a lot, but I think I can do it. Now let's begin." Neptune says and throws the ball at me with brute force.

"Woah." I managed to pick the ball somehow. "I thought that you were going to hold back, but I guess I was wrong." Better prepare myself then.

"Hehehe, I want this to be a challenge for you." She's very confident.

"Oh yeah, then how about this?" I throw the ball at her with brute force too.

"Sorry buddy, but this isn't going to be so hard for me. Take THIS!" She throws the ball at me and raises her speed more.

"Ugh... No way." I knew that this was going to be hard, but I didn't imagine it would be this hard. "Okay Neptune. You asked for it. I won't hold back anymore." I raise my speed and throw the ball at her with more brutal force.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." She catches the ball. "Then I'll go all out." She raises her speed more and throws the ball at me with even more brutal force.

"Ugh... I'll go all out too." I managed to catch the ball somehow.

After 35 minutes, we stop, completely exhausted of the game.

"Whew... *pant... pant...*" Wow, it ended in a draw.

"That... is one... of the most... tiring games... that I've ever played.* Neptune says, lying on the ground.

"Okay Neptune... Let's rest a little... and after that... we'll return back to the Basilicom."

"Right." Neptune agrees.

We decide to take 30 minutes of rest. After 30 minutes of rest, Neptune picks the ball, puts on the bag, transforms, pick me up and we start heading towards the Basilicom. After some time, we reach our destination. We enter inside, Neptune returns to her human form and says her greetings.

"Histy, we're home." Neptune says.

"We're back Histoire." I say.

"Welcome back Neptune, Richard. You two look exhausted." If you only knew about the game we were playing.

"Well, we were playing a game, and we ended up exhausted." I answer her doubts.

"Histy, can I take a nap? This is the first time I've been this tired." Neptune begs.

"Okay, you may rest for a while." Histoire says.

"Yay. Thank you Histy. You're the best." Neptune runs towards her room.

 **Richard's P.O.V**

"What about you Richard? Aren't you going to rest a little too?" Histoire asks.

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired. Histoire, after I wake up, if there is anything I can help you with, just tell me, okay?" I say, offering my help in anything that she needs help with.

"Thank you. You're very reliable, and very kind too." Now you are making me blush.

"Thank you." I say as I head towards my room.

I sit on the bed for a little time. I cannot lie, today has been fun, even if it was pretty tiring. Thanks to Neptune, I'm not tired anymore. I wonder if we can do this sometime again. Well, I'll just have to wait.


	7. Having fun with Noire and Uni

Chapter 7: Having fun with Noire and Uni

I must say, it's been a long time since I haven't played dodgeball with someone, but yesterday was special. After I came back to the Basilicom, I was pretty tired, but somehow, I wasn't tired anymore. Well, that was strange, but at the mean time I helped Histoire with some paperwork. But man, it was VERY tiring that I couldn't think of anything other than sleep. Now today, I'm thinking about what can I do.

'What can I do today? If I have to think about the other CPUs, I promised them that I would visit them someday.' One thought comes to my mind, giving me a hint about what to do.

"I wonder if Histoire is here." I start walking, searching for her. As I keep walking, I bump into Nepgear on the kitchen.

"Good morning Nepgear." I greet her.

"Good morning Richard. Is there something you need?" She's so reliable.

"Do you know where Histoire is? I have something I need to ask her." What? She sighed?

"She's telling Neptune to go on a quest today, in other words, do her job as a goddess, but she's still playing games." Hearing that, I start laughing.

"Wow, I don't know what to say at this point." For me, that was unexpected. Well, some days ago, we went on a quest together just like Histoire said, but now she doesn't want to go?

"If you get to know my sister better, you'll know what I'm talking about." That's true.

"Okay. Can you tell me where Histoire is?" I decide to get back on what we were talking before.

"Oh, she's on my Neptune's room."

"Thanks. And by the way, what is Neptune playing?" Maybe it's something funny.

"She's playing a certain game that has 4 teams, 3 characters each team, sometimes battling against a boss, another team, that needs to collect some kind of gem which is 7 for the final story... But now she's having a hard time on the last stage." Wait. That sounds familiar.

"Nepgear, what is the name of the final boss?" If she gives me a hint, then I'll have an idea about what kind of game this is.

"You need to defeat a giant robot, and the name is metal or something. It's blue, it flies and has 4 eyes."

"Giant robot, blue, 4 eyes..." I think for a moment.

'Wait. Don't tell me that she's talking about this game'. I need to make sure.

"Nepgear, I need to see this game. I probably have an idea about what it is, so you need to take me to Neptune's room." I hope this game is what I'm thinking.

"Okay, I'll take you there." Good. Now to get everything done first.

As I keep walking with Nepgear towards Neptune's room, I start to think who I'm going to visit first.

'Noire, Blanc and Vert. Hmmm.' After some thinking done, I chose my answer. 'It'll be Noire and Uni.'

"We're here." Nepgear announces the entrance to Neptune's room.

"Alright." I enter Neptune's room. As I enter, I start hearing Neptune's and Histoire's voices.

"Histy, come on, Richard and I did the quests you told us to do. So please, let me play a little."

"No way Neptune. If you continue like that, the Shares will be going down and you won't be able to fight in HDD anymore." After hearing that, I decide to speak.

"Good morning Histoire, Neptune." I greet them.

"Good morning Richard. Have you take a good night sleep?" I won't lie about this.

"Yeah, surprisingly. When I was in my dimension, all I had was nightmares everyday, everything about my past, but now that I'm here, things have started to get a lot better, and I'm happy for it. And also, no more nightmares." In my dimension, only sadness, sadness, sadness in my house with my brother, but outside, happiness with our friends. And when we were sleeping, only nightmares, terrible nightmares. No one will believe what we have been through, unless they read my diary, which I keep in a safe location.

"That's good to hear, and I'm happy that you're feeling well." Histoire comes to me and hugs my face. "So you're saying that since you got here, your life has changed completely, and your loving living here, right?" Histoire asks as she's still hugging me. I start hugging her back.

"Yeah, just as you said, everything changed in my life since I got here. And I'm loving here." She stops hugging me and looks at me with a giant smile.

"That makes me very happy hearing you say that." Histoire finishes saying and I look towards Neptune.

"Good morning pal. How have you been?" Neptune asks.

"I've been great. It's been a long time since I haven't played dodgeball game. The last time I played it was against my teacher in a competition." She looks at me, smiling but curious at the same time.

"Competition? Did you challenge her for a match?" Wow, too much curiosity.

"Yeah, I did. It was because when I was playing with my team, she has gone to the enemy side, so it's because of that. Since it happened, my first, last and only decision was to challenge her. Oh Nepgear, you forgot to say your greetings." I didn't forget about Nepgear. As I look at her, she says her greetings.

"Good morning Neptune, Histoire." She smiles.

"Good morning Nepgear." Histoire greets her, smiling.

"Good morning my dear little sister." Neptune says as she runs towards Nepgear and start hugging her.

"So Richard, what happened after that? Did you two started the competition?" Histoire asks. As I look at Nepgear and Neptune, it seems that they're ready to listen.

"Yeah, we started. The first match was with team, the second and the third was alone." I say, remembering about those days.

"Who won?" Neptune asks. I can see her eyes sparkling.

"Well, the first match, my team won, the second, I lost b and the third, I won by 3 x 0. I'm not lying about the last one. She couldn't defend any of my throws. Long story short, we had 3 matches, so I won by 2 x 1." Good memories, I must say. She was the best teacher I could ever have.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!" Neptune and Nepgear shouts. I didn't expect that from them. On the other hand, Histoire is looking at me, with a 'mother proud of her son' look, smiling.

"Congratulations. It must have been hard from you, but I'm glad you didn't surrender." As she says that, I remember my opinion from back then.

"To be honest, I always thought that it would be very for a classmate to beat his/her teacher at P.E game. My only thought was about me losing from her, but somehow I won, surpassing my own expectations. After our third and last match, I was so happy with the outcome that I told my friends about it. Not every friend, but some of them." That's the truth. I didn't even expect me winning this competition, or to put it simply, a challenge made by me.

"You shouldn't keep thinking about losing, but about winning. Still, I'm glad that you won, and that makes me very proud of you." She smiles. Histoire is very kind.

"Thanks. Anyway, back on track. I heard what you were saying to Neptune, but is she everyday like that?" I ask the simple thought I had minutes ago.

"Everyday, only eating pudding, rolling around, playing games and being lazy all the time. She doesn't think about her work as a goddess not a single time." Unexpected from me.

"Really Neptune?" I look at her.

"Come on buddy, you're not going to punish me from that, aren't you?" Who said that I was even going to punish you.

"No. What I'm trying to say is that you need to think more about your job as a goddess instead of being lazy all the time. You could receive a very harsh punishment if you keep like that. Like, for example, losing your most favorite thing, game or food. That could happen with any children if they keep being disrespecful to their parents everytime and everyday, making them grow tired and very nervous, reaching a point that they will not have more patience anymore. I swear, that's the worst thing that could happen." I know that some parents were never that harsh on their children, but there are times that some harsh punishments needs to be given for them to learn their lesson.

"NEPU. I don't want to stop eating my pudding. Pudding is my favorite sweet of all time." Oh, so her favorite sweet is pudding. Like I said, losing something precious can make anyone sad, but I mean very sad.

"So try to think more of you work as a goddess." That's the only example I could think of, but the most tragic one.

"Okay." She looks at me, trying to change the topic.

"Hey Neptune, I need you to show me something." Now she's confused.

"Is there something you need?" I think you could say that.

"Nepgear told me that you were having trouble beating the last boss of a certain game. Can you show me what game she was talking about?" I can see a smile forming on her face, as if she was looking for a miracle to happen for her beating the game.

"Yeah, no problem. Come here." She leads me to where she was playing. I can see some small characters, like a team. Pink, yellow and purple.

"This is the last boss of the game. As much as I love playing games, this is proving to be the most difficult one." Neptune says, annoyed.

'Those characters... They seem similar to a certain game I played before.' I need to know the name at least.

"What is the name of the boss?" Hope that she can answer this.

"Metal Madness." I think again.

'Metal Madness... Metal Madness...' No, I can't believe it.

"WHAT!?" This can't be. I know this game, I remember it.

"Woah, what is it? There's no need for you to shout like that." Neptune says.

"I'm sure this is going to surprise all of you, but listen." They look at me, waiting for my answer.

"I played this game before. I finished the entire game, played with my brother all the multiplayer stages and even finished the SUPER HARD mode." As I expected, they look at me, surprised.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Neptune, Nepgear and Histoire shouts.

"I can't believe it. How could you beat this game before? I was having trouble collecting those emeralds, defeating some bosses, finishing some stages and now I'm having a bigger problem than all of what I've been through this game. Tell me, how did you beat this game?" Neptune asks, wanting to hear my answer more than anything.

"Well, to be honest, long time ago, I woke up early to finish this game, pretty much at 07:00 AM. It's name is Sonic Heroes and I was playing it on my Playstation 2. I started playing it on the morning and finished the entire story on the night, but that was at the time that I had some knowledge about the game. I defeated this final boss without even knowing there was a last chapter after you collect all the 7 Chaos Emeralds. At the beggining, I played only to have some knowledge, but it took some time. I never knew how I could go to the Special Stages, so there was one day that I decided to pick the key that I was always finding. And then I found out how I could go to the Special Stages, but I didn't figure out how I could collect the emeralds. Some time has passed, so I decided to use key on the second stage, and as I finished it, I discovered that it was only on second stages that I could collect the emeralds. Time has passed and I kept discovering new things, and I kept training and finding some tips on how to collect the emeralds more easier, but I use it on some Special Stages, not in all of them, because I have my own method of finishing it faster. That's the only answer I can give to you. And yes, I'm familiar with SEGA games." After the long answer, Neptune gives me an impressed look.

"Wow, I never knew that you would be the only person that I met for the first time, and is familiar with this game." She smiles.

"Now let me see the timer." After she hears that, she gives me a concerning look and shows me the timer. 53:34:93. I try to hold my laughter.

"Neptune, is the last boss that hard for you?" I say as I keep trying to calm down.

"Yes." She looks at the floor, feeling sorry for her gaming skills on this game.

"If you want, I can finish it for you." She immediately smiles and hugs me.

"Thank you thank you thank you. I'm so stressed that I need to calm down. I appreciate it very much." How can anyone get so happy in such a short amout of time?

"Richard, are you sure you can finish it?" Nepgear asks.

"What Nepgear meant is, that after a long time, you may have lost some abilities on the game that it may be a little more difficult for you." Histoire finishes. I knew what she meant.

"I still remember what I need to do, but the problem is the joystick. I mean, what I used before was a Playstation 2 joystick on my computer." As I say it, I start using projection, and the same control that I used before, is now on my hand. "I can handle everything using this control." I say, looking for a solution.

"Richard, do you need something?" Histoire asks.

"Not really. I'm just going to finish the last boss for Neptune, but I need something to put this control on the console. It needs a USB entrance." I say, as I keep thinking of a solution.

"But the console has the USB entrance. If it's what you need, then there is no problem inserting the cable on it. The console is not going to recognize it, so you'll need to configure it later." That's something I did on my computer.

"There's no problem. I just hope that it won't be too hard on the console. Hey, why don't someone call Noire and Uni to come here?" They look at me, suspiciously.

"Why would we need to call Noire and Uni to come here? Is there some reason behind it?" Histoire asks.

"I want to go to Lastation after I finish this, and have some fun with them. I promised that I would visit them someday, so I think that today is going to be that day." And of course, I don't want to break that promise.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." With that, Histoire goes somewhere to call Noire and Uni to come here.

"After all these years, I haven't played this game, but this will be a great opportunity to play it again. Neptune, is it okay if I take the lead on the game?" I ask Neptune, getting ready for the final boss.

"Please finish it for me. I don't want to lose again." Neptune says, as if I was her last hope on the game.

"Alright. I'm ready." I pick my control, sit down and insert it on the USB entrance of the console. As I expected, I have to configure every single button. It takes some time for configuring it, but it's finished. Now, for the climatic moment, as I would call it, it starts now.

"Here I go." The game is paused, so I restart it. Then Histoire comes to me and says.

"Richard, they said that they will be coming here as fast as possible." As fast as possible, huh? I didn't expect that answer.

"It's fine by me." The game has finished loading, so I prepare for the final boss. "It feels just like before, but this time, I'm going to finish it more faster." I remember some tricks, and what the stage has, so at least I remember how to fill the Team Blast gauge faster. The stage begins, so I choose Power, which character is Big. I go to where the boxes are, destroy them and pick the Team Blast item. "Team blast time." I press R1 and the Team Blast starts.

"Wow, so you really know how to play this game after a long time." Neptune says.

"Don't underestimate me, Neptune." This is only the beggining. The Team Blast finishes, so I go to the other side, still using Power, and destroy more boxes. "There you are." I pick another Team Blast item and press R1 again. The best thing of this team is, that each time you use Team Blast, each character obtains a power up, so that when they hit the enemies, the attack will be more stronger. The limit is 3 and this is the second time I'm using it. As usual, the Team Blast finishes, so I switch to Fly, which character is Cream, and I use Thunder Shoot on the enemy. I use this attack 3 times, and I begin using the trick to fill the Team Blast gauge more faster, by pressing square, x and circle at the same time. As Neptune watches what I'm doing, she asks.

"What kind of trick is this? And why did the color of that circle thing on the enemy changed from red to yellow?" She is very curious.

"This is the trick that I did accidentally, and after some years, I discovered how to do it. This is the best way to fill the Team Blast gauge more faster instead of just hitting the enemies and collecting rings. And the color part is simple: red is Power, yellow is Fly. There are 3 formations, which the blue is Speed, but Amy is weak, so I can't hit the enemy with her, I can only use Power and Fly formation. When the color is red, I can't use the Power formation, and when the color is yellow, I can't use the Fly formation. Long explanation short, when is red, I use yellow, and when is yellow, I use red." As I finish explaining, I use Team Blast again.

"It seems that there are some things that I don't know and you will have to teach me. Looking at you playing, I cannot deny it, but it's awesome." Neptune is very impressed at the way I'm playing. This is the fastest way to finish any boss. After the Team Blast finishes, I'm done with Team Rose. The screen switches to Team Chaotix, which is the second team I need to play with. As I start playing with them, I hear a knock on the door.

"Neptune, can you go open the door and see who it is, please?" I ask.

"Right on it." Neptune answer and runs to the door.

"Now the same thing." I switch to Fly formation and start doing the trick. After 4 times doing it, the Team Blast gauge is full and I press R1. "What can I say is, that I missed this song, even if it's not a true one." This feels like back then, a challenging game, but easy at the same time. What I mean is: the story mode was easy, but the missions with some teams were hard.

"Richard, are you concentrated enough to finish it?" Histoire asks.

"Actually, concentrated I am, but since I remember everything about it, talking with other people won't make me lost my focus, depending on what they do." I surely hope that I don't lose focus on it. "By the way, who was knocking on the door?" As I ask, one familiar voice answer my question.

"Hello Richard. How have you been?" Noire enters and greet me.

"Hi. Have you been well?" Uni also greet me.

"Hello you two. I'm fine, and what about you?" I also ask.

"I'm fine, only tired from all the work that I had yesterday." Noire answer.

"I'm fine too, but tired at the same time since I have been helping Noire with her work." Uni answer.

"Okay. Just wait a little longer. I need to finish this game as fast as I can." After I finish talking, I start picking the items to rise the attack damage for the team. The color is yellow, so I use Speed to attack the enemy. I attack a few times, and the color switches to blue, so I also switch to Fly and start using Thunder Shoot on the enemy, then start doing that trick until the Team Blast gauge is full.

"How's it going buddy?" Neptune comes back and asks.

"Very good to be honest." I answer. The Team Blast gauge is full, so I press R1.

"Neptune, is this the game that you were having trouble finishing?" Noire ask.

"Yeah, I was having too much trouble on some stages and bosses, but after I reached the final boss, it was like the possibily for winning went for 70% to 0%." Neptune says.

"Well, look at you, the only one who said that was better at any game, having trouble with a simple one." Noire teases Neptune.

"Look who's saying it, Lonely Heart. The person who doesn't have any friends." Neptune teases back.

"Hey you two. Stop teasing one another. Neptune, if you continue teasing Noire, I won't finish this game for you anymore. As for you Noire, I will regret going to Lastation if you continue teasing Neptune." As I say it, they stop instantly. Now I can focus on the game more than before. One thing I didn't notice, is that I finished with Team Chaotix. "Now for the third team, Team Dark." I prepare myself again for the last team, before switching to Team Sonic.

"Richard." Neptune and Noire calls to me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We're very sorry." They bow their head, apologizing to me.

"It's nothing really. I was almost losing focus. So it's fine, as long as nothing bad happens." I smile at them. They also smile too. I look back at the game. "Okay, first the power ups, then the trick." I start destroying all the boxes and I pick all the power ups. After that, I start doing the trick and then I press R1.

"How can you be very good at this game?" Noire asks.

"It's because I played it a long time ago, and I still remember the controls." I answer. The Team Blast finishes. "The time is frozen. Now this is my advantage." The color is red, so I switch to Fly and start using Thunder Shoot. After using it, the color switches to yellow, so I switch to Power. The same thing happens, the color switches to red and I switch to Speed. The time is back to normal, so I start using the trick again.

"Come on, you're almost done." Neptune cheers.

"Don't worry. It'll be done soon." The Team Blast gauge is full and I press R1 again. After that, the part with Team Dark is finished. Now I just need to wait for the game to switch to Team Sonic.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY. Thank you, thank you very much. I'm so glad that it's finished." Neptune shouts and hugs me.

"Neptune, don't you remember about what Richard said before? The enemy needs to be defeated 2 times, which is 2 different stages." Nepgear says.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Sorry." Neptune stops hugging me.

"Thank you for saying that, Nepgear." I pat Nepgear.

"Hehehe, it's not a big problem, really." She giggles happily.

"Now for the final cutscene before the end of the game." I start looking at scene, showing Metal Sonic flying. "The scene that I was waiting for a long time is here." Now the scene is showing Team Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds. After they transform, they fly towards Metal Sonic. "The real final boss is finally here." I say in excitement. "Nepgear, if it's not a problem for you, can you bring something for me to eat, at least some cookies?" I ask.

"It's not a problem. Wait a moment, please." Nepgear runs to the kitchen.

"Okay. I just need to use Team Blast 5 times, then it's done." I start to use the trick again. Some attacks come to me, so I use Sonic to block it and I do the same thing as before. The Team Blast gauge is full and press R1 again.

"This looks awesome." Uni says.

"I think he will be Neptune's teacher in this game." Noire says.

"What you're saying is the truth. She actually needs someone to teach her more about this game." I can't deny it. The Team Blast finishes and I re-do it again.

"Here Richard. I brought some chocolate cookies." Nepgear returns with a plate and puts it on my right side.

"Thank you Nepgear." I thank her. The gauge is full, and I press R1 again. I pick one chocolate cookie and start to eat it. For as much as I like black chocolate, this one is very good, so delicious. "It tastes wonderful. I like it." I say.

"I'm glad to hear that." Nepgear smiles.

"Okay, it's almost done." I say. After a few minutes, I finish the final boss. As I hear them talking, I decide to speak Sonic's dialogue. " _Too bad it's all over, FOR YOU!"_

"You did it, Richard. You finished the last boss. Thank you so much." Neptune says happily as she hugs me.

"It was nothing. Now let's watch some cutscenes." I stand up and watch the cutscene. After Metal Sonic speaks, I also decide to say the same dialogue as Sonic. " _Because... We're Sonic Heroes."_ After some time, I speak again. " _Anytime you want a rematch, just let me know. I'll be waiting._ " I keep watching, until the last cutscene starts. " _Alright! Our next adventure await us, so there is no time to waste. Yeah, we are SONIC HEROES!_ " I finish the dialogue, raising both of my hands, feeling happy for finishing the game. Then everyone shouts.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They clap their hands. Seriously, this wasn't anything special.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. But why all of you are clapping your hands?" There was no need for them to be clapping.

"Because you said that it's been a long time since you haven't played this game, so it's a surprise for us that you still remember this much." Histoire says.

"Thank you buddy. You were the only hope that I needed for finishing this game." Neptune says, relieved and happy at the same time.

"You're welcome." I look at Noire and Uni. "Are you two ready? The game was the only thing I needed to finish for her." I say.

"Yeah, we'll be waiting for you downstairs." Noire says.

"Don't stay here too long or we'll leave you here." Uni says, following Noire.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Nepgear, here's the plate." I give the plate to her.

"Thank you Richard. I hope that you can still have fun while you're in Lastation." Nepgear says, picking the plate.

"I hope so too." I run to my room and start changing my clothes. Some minutes has passed and I look at myself. "This is the best clothes that I need for today." I run back to Neptune's room. "Well, see you later." I pat Nepgear.

"Umm, isn't there a better way for you to say bye?" Nepgear asks.

"Huh? What do you mean?" As I ask, Nepgear puts the plate on the floor.

"I mean this." Nepgear hugs me.

"If you mean a hug, then it's fine. You were carrying the plate, so I didn't want to bother you." I hug her back.

"This is for solving my sister's problem. I'm very thankful for that." I can't help but smile at that.

"It was nothing. And thank you for the cookie." I stop hugging her and smile.

"No problem." She smiles back.

"Neptune, come here." I call out to Neptune.

"What is it, buddy?" She asks. I hug her too.

"If you want me to teach you more about this game someday, I'll gladly do it, but that also means that we'll also compete with each other." I say.

"Sure, I'll be waiting for this day to come." She hugs me too.

"Good." I stop hugging her and say.

"Bye everyone. I'll see you all later." I wave to them.

"Bye." They wave back to me too.

After that, I run downstairs, reaching the exit. I can see Noire and Uni waiting for me outside.

"Are you ready? Noire asks as she transforms.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I answer.

"I hope that you'll like Lastation." Uni says as she transforms too.

"I can tell that it's going to be fun." I say.

After some time, we reach our destination. Noire and Uni shows me the sight of Lastation, the places it has, the restaurants, stores, and parks. Then we reach Lastation's Basilicom. Some time passes, and we reach the top.

"This is the end. Are you ready?" Noire asks as she untransforms.

"Sure." I answer.

"Okay. This is the place where me and Uni do our work, and at the same time, my room. Uni, come here and open the door with me." Noire says.

"I'm coming." Uni untransforms and go to Noire. They say.

"1... 2... 3... TADAAAA." They open the door. Seriously, I know that they're showing me around here, but there's no need for it to be like a surprise.

"Ladies first, please." I say.

"Wow, what a gentleman." Noire enters.

"You're really awesome, y' know that?" Uni says as she enters.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I also enter in the room.

"Tell me, what do you think?" Noire asks. I look around the room.

"It's beautiful. Can I sit somewhere?" I ask.

"Sure. You can sit on that chair over there." Noire points me where the chair is.

"Thank you." I go where she pointed at, then I pick the chair and return to them.

"Wait a minute. I'll go prepare some tea. Which tea would you like?" Uni asks.

"Green tea is fine by me." I say.

"Sorry, but we don't have green tea. Normal one is fine?" Uni asks again.

"Yeah, sure." I answer.

"Okay. Just wait for a moment." Uni goes to the kitchen. Noire also goes to pick two chairs for her and Uni and sits on one of them.

"So Richard, do you have any particular reason for coming to this dimension?" Noire asks.

"I'd say that it's something personal. I can only give you a hint." I say.

"Feel free to say." Noire says.

"Two things: sadness and rejection by your entire family." Noire is taken by surprise as she heard that. I can see Uni coming back with the tea and then shouts with Noire.

"WHAAAAT?" Well, that's what I was expecting.

"Exactly what you heard. Everything is written on my diary, so I can keep it a secret. My brother is the only one that didn't reject me. I'm happy for that. And that's the only reason that I came here. Everything changed after that." I say to them. Uni gives me the tea.

"So where's your brother?" Uni asks.

"He's on my dimension, trying to make our entire family change their decision about us. Let's just say that he decided to do it, but at the same time, I knew that it was something that he shouldn't have decided by himself. He considered it as one of his missions, and of course, the most hardest one." I explain to them and take a sip of the tea.

"Have you said for him to come here?" Noire asks, worried.

"I did say. I said that if anything goes wrong, he can come here." I answer.

"Oh, that's a relief." She sighs, relieved by my answer.

"Well, how's the tea?" Uni asks, changing the subject.

"It's really good. Thank you for the tea, Uni." I say as I finish drinking the tea.

"Y-You're welcome." Uni blushes.

"Is there anything you want to do for fun?" Noire asks.

"Well, there is. But, don't you have any work to do?" I ask.

"Yes, there is, but it's almost finished." Noire answers.

"Ummmm..." Wanting to have fun instead of working...

"D-Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I want to have fun with you or anything. I just thought that it would be very boring for you not to have with us." Well, that's a tsundere for you.

"Don't worry. I get what you're trying to say." After I say that, Noire blushes very much.

"A-A-Anyway... What do you have in mind?" Noire asks, still blushing.

"Actually, I just want to play on Playstation 2. Can I see the games that you have? I ask.

"I'll go get them." Uni says as she run away to get the games. After a few seconds, she comes with a box full of games. "Feel free to pick one." Uni says.

"Thank you." Uni gives me the box and I open it, starting to search for one game. I keep looking at the games, until I come across with 2 familiar games. "Don't tell me. Tekken 5 and Tekken Tag Tournament 2? Tekken 5 is my favorite Playstation game, and I also like Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Can I choose one of them?" I ask Uni.

"As I said before, feel free to pick one." Uni answer with a smile.

"Okay. I choose... Tekken 5. Later will be Tekken Tag Tournament 2." I say.

"Good. Let me the place the disc and get the game ready for us." Uni picks the game and go get the console ready for us.

"Do you like this game so much?" Noire asks.

"Actually yes. It was the first tekken game that I ever played before. Are you bad at this game?" I ask.

"Not good nor bad. I'm in the middle. What about you?" She asks again.

"I don't remember very much about it, since the commands are the problem, but I still know how to play it." I answer. Uni comes back and say.

"The console is ready for us to play." I stand up and say.

"Thank you Uni." I pat Uni. "Let's go everyone." I go where the console is.

"YEAH!" They shout in excitement. I pick the control and select VS BATTLE mode.

"I'll pick Heihachi Mishima." Uni says as she picks the control.

"And I'll choose Jin Kazama, my favorite character." I say as I pick the control. After we select our characters, I hear the Narrator say: 'GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE'

"Let's skip the intros." Uni says.

"It's fine by me." I say. We skip the intros and the battle start. I pause the game for a moment. "Actually, the character you chose is Jin's grandfather. Just letting you know." I return to battle.

"I didn't even knew that." Uni says as she charges at me. She does a move that makes Heihachi jump, spinning his feet.

"Not going to fall for it." I say as I block the 5 hit combo. I charge at her with a 10 hit combo. She gets hit.

"What is that? I didn't even noticed that." Uni says as she gets hit by the combo I chose, almost losing. Then she charges at me and stops.

"What's wrong Uni? Did you forget something?" I ask Uni.

"Got you." She hits me with a fist, sending me far away.

"Distractions huh? Then I'll accept that." I stand up and charges to Uni, then I stop.

"That's not going to work with me." She comes to me and tries to hit me with one leg.

"You fell for it." I do a command where Jin defends the attack with both hands at the front, making him hit the leg and 2 times at the neck.

"What kind of attack is that?" Uni asks in confusion.

"That command was made for Jin to defend himself, but depending on the enemy's attack, it can also result in a attack too." Uni stands up.

"You know more than I thought." Uni says and also does a 10 hit combo. Without noticing it, I get hit.

"Damn, I didn't notice that." Now I'm at the same situation, almost losing.

"Let's see who can win this round." We prepare ourselves. But luckily I have a attack in mind.

"The final hit. 1... 2... 3..." Then we both say.

"CHARGE!" We charge at each other. Uni does a attack in the middle, but I do an attack from above, hitting Heihachi on the head. One point for me, but it's only 1 round.

"Yes, I won." I say, happy by my victory.

"No way. You are better than I thought." Uni says, sadly.

"Okay, the next one is Noire." As I say it, Noire takes the console from Uni.

Long time has passed after playing those 2 games. So I ask Noire if she has something on her mind.

"Noire, do you have any other thing in mind, or do you prefer to continue your work from where you left off?" I ask.

"I still prefer having fun. Hey, wanna go out with us? We can go somewhere to eat." Noire say.

"Go out with you two? Did you realize what you just said?" I ask her. After realizing it, she blushes. Well, that was a good try at least.

"H-Hey. At least this is another way for you to have fun with us. Don't get the wrong idea. This is not a date." Noire says, still blushing.

"It's okay. I get it. What about you Uni? Are you fine with it?" I ask Uni.

"Yeah, there's no problem." She answers.

"Okay. Then let's get going." I say. As I reach the door, I repeat. "Ladies first, please." I say it again.

"Thank you, my knight." Noire says. Uni giggles at what her sister just said. Hearing her saying that, I blush very hard.

"Hey, that's not fair. It was very embarrassing." I say as I follow both of them, still blushing. It took some minutes for us to find a restaurant.

"I heard that this is the best restaurant around here." Uni says.

"Really? Then let's go inside already." All of us enter inside the restaurant. As I look inside, I could say that it's a beautiful one to be exact. "Uni, choose the place you want to sit." I say.

"Right." Uni looks around. "There." She points at the table.

"Let's go there." We reach our destination. As I sit, I look at the menu. "Hmmmm..." I look carefully. "Oh, I'll choose rice, salad, potato and for a drink, orange juice. Have you two decided on what you're going to order?" I ask them.

"Yes, we have." Both of them says.

"Good." A waitress comes to us and we say our order. The waitress finishes taking our order and goes to another table.

"How are you liking here?" Noire asks.

"The restaurant is beautiful, not gonna lie." I answer.

"I'm glad that you like here." Then she asks another question. "Did you like Lastation?" Well, I can only say one thing.

"Yeah, I liked everywhere you showed to me. Lastation is really a beautiful nation." After I give my answer, Noire's eyes sparkle and she smiles.

"I'm glad that you liked Lastation. It seems that my worries were for nothing." She says.

"What worries? You thought that I wasn't going to like here?" I ask.

"Yeah. That's what I was worried about." Noire answer.

"Then you took it the wrong way. I liked here. I can see that you're doing your best to make it a great nation, and you're doing a great job. Congratulations. Oh, for you too Uni, since you have been helping your sister on the job." I congratulate them.

"Thank you very much." Both of them say, smiling at me.

"After we finish eating, can you two take me back to Planeptune, please?" I ask.

"Yeah, no problem." Noire answer.

"Sure, we can." Uni also answer.

"Thank you." I say, smiling. The waitress comes back with our order.

It took 1 hour and some minutes for us to finish, Noire pays for us, since I didn't have any money and we exit the restaurant.

"Richard, do you want to take a photo with us?" Uni asks.

"Only if it's fine with you two." I say.

"We don't have anything against it." Noire says.

"Okay then." I say.

"Uni, go to his left side, I'll be on his right side." Noire says.

"Right sister." Uni goes to my left side, and Noire to my right. "Say cheese." She prepares the camera. And we say together.

"Cheese." And the photo is taken.

"Now let's go back to Planeptune." I say.

"Right." Both of them says as they transform again.

After some time, we reach reach our destination, then we enter inside the Basilicom and go upstairs. I can see Neptune and Nepgear waving at us.

"HEEEY, OVER HERE." They shout.

"What a surprise." I say to myself. We enter the room.

"Uni, let's play some games." Nepgear says.

"Sure." Uni follows Nepgear. I can see Neptune and Noire exchanging glances and they look at me.

"Richard, do you have any wish that you want to be realized?" Noire asks.

"Why this question?" I ask, confused.

"After what you've been through in your dimension, then coming here, it must be possible that you have any wish." Neptune says.

"If you put it that way, I do." They listen to each word I say. "But I'm not going to say it now. I'm going to write it on the diary. Don't worry, it's a good one and I'm saying it with all my heart." I say.

"Okay. That's all we needed to hear." Noire says, looking relieved.

"Welcome back, Richard. Did you have fun while you were in Lastation?" Histoire greets me and asks.

"Sure. It was amazing there. I had so much fun." I answer.

"I'm glad to hear it. Knowing that you're fine, having fun, any good thing, that makes me very happy." Histoire smiles at me.

"Thanks. I'm glad to hear that." I smile back.

I cannot deny it, I had so much fun in Lastation. I hope that when I see Blanc or Vert someday, it'll be very fun too. Well, as long as I'm here, I'm sure that my life will be changed completely, from sadness to happiness.


	8. Having fun with Blanc, Rom and Ram

Chapter 8: Having fun with Blanc, Rom and Ram

After yesterday, I can say that it was very fun, but teaching someone how to play a game, I thought that I'd never be able to do that. Well, since Neptune did her best trying to finish that game, I'll do my best on teaching her some skills and secrets that she doesn't know.

"Hmm...?" I managed to wake up, but it's still dark outside. I check my phone to see the time. "05:00 AM? That's pretty early, but... For some reason, I don't look tired at all." Well, since I woke up, I better prepare some breakfast and see what I can do for the time being.

As I go downstairs, I hear some noise, but a noise of someone feeling sleepy.

"It seems that someone is awake. I better go check it out to see who it is." I start following the sound from where it came.

"There's still so much paperwork to finish, and I didn't sleep one bit. I wonder how much time it's going to take for me to finish." Wait. That's Histoire. And she didn't sleep one bit? It's time for me to help her again. I walk towards Histoire.

"Good morning Histoire." I greet her.

"Oh, good morning Richard. What are you doing awake at this hour?" I think it's going to shock her if I answer.

"Well, I just woke up, and I'm not feeling tired at all. I heard you talking about the paperwork, so I came to help you." She doesn't seem shocked at all, but surprised.

"Help me? No, you don't need to force yourself. I can handle this by myself. There's no need to worry about me." No way. I'm not gonna let you feel sick because of lack of sleep.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to be sick. I promise." She smiles. "Besides, you still need more time to sleep." Again, I'm not feeling tired.

"Histoire, I woke up this early and I'm not feeling asleep, nor tired. But seeing you, I can notice easily that you're about to fall asleep. I can see so much sleep on your face. My opinion is that you were sleeping for a short time, so you can handle the rest of the paperwork later. Again Histoire, let me help you. You know that I helped you before, so why can't I help you again?" She struggles to think of a answer. "Histoire, I'm worried about your well-being. Let me help you so you can sleep for more time and handle the rest of the work on another time." Histoire looks touched by my words, and smiles warmly to me.

"Thank you so much Richard. You are very gentle. I wish there could be something I can do to repay you." Histoire says.

"There's no need to repay me. But first, is Neptune and Nepgear sleeping?" I ask.

"Yes. Why are you asking?" Histoire looks at me, confused.

"Because I think it's better to prepare their brrakfast first, so we can finish the paperwork later." In my opinion, it's better this way.

"Oh, no problem. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll tell you exacty how to prepare their breakfast.

"Right." And with that, we go to the kitchen and I start preparing their breakfast, just like how Histoire is telling me. So I don't forget to prepare our breakfast.

After preparing our breakfast, I start waking up Neptune and Nepgear, give them their breakfast and they start eating. I return to the kitchen and start eating my breakfast along with Histoire.

Then, 8 hours has passed and we finished all the paperwork.

"Finally. That was so tiring. What about you Richard? Are you tired?" Histoire asks.

"I can't describe in words about how tired I am right now. Last time I helped you, I wasn't so tired like this." I put my hand in my head, trying to calm down.

"Well, I'm used to it. And everytime I finish, I get tired a lot. Now, I'm going to rest. Also…" Histoire looks at me and smiles warmly at me. "Thank you very much for helping me. That meant a lot to me."

"No problem Histoire. Now take a good long rest. Have sweet dreams."I smile at her.

"Thank you Richard." Histoire goes to her room.

"Now… What to do?" Yesterday, I was at Lastation, so today… 'I think I'll go to Lowee.' Histoire said that in Lowee is always snowing. "Better go look for Neptune." Just as I reach the living room, I see Neptune and Nepgear having fun together. They stop and look at me.

"Hey buddy. Do you need something?" Neptune asks.

"Is it possible for you to tell Blanc and the others to come over?" I ask her.

"Yeah, it is. Wait a moment." Neptune runs off.

"So Richard, has it been tiring helping Histoire with the paperwork?" Nepgear asks.

"More tiring than last time." It's enough to give anyone a headache.

"Then you should rest for a while. You can't force yourself too much." Nepgear says.

"That's why I asked Neptune if she could call Blanc and the others. After all the paperwork, I should refresh my mind." At least I don't have an headache.

"Oh, so you plan on going to Lowee, right?" Correct.

"Yeah. That's right." Looks like Nepgear remembered about something.

"Then you should protect yourself from the cold. Did you bring any jacket with you?" Well, good question.

"To be honest, I only brought with me some clothes that I used at home and from work. I never used a jacket to protect myself from the cold. And if you ask, yes, I have been sick lately." As I say that, Nepgear looks at me, worried.

"Why don't you protect yourself? Wait here, I'm going to ask Histoire for a jacket, then I'll bring it here for you." Can't deny that offer.

"Thank you Nepgear. I owe you one." I smile at her.

"There's no need to thank me. It's for your own safety." Nepgear runs off.

"I wonder if Blanc and the others are free today." As I say that, I see Nepgear back with a jacket in her hands.

"Here. Histoire told me that this is the only thing she could give to you as a token of her gratitude." Token of her gratitude? Wow, I never received any presents before, even from my friends. Well, being with them is enough to be a present for me.

"Thank you Nepgear." I pat Nepgear's head.

"Ehehe, there's no problem. You've been helping Histoire with a lot of paperwork, so I'd like to be of assistance sometime." It would be great in having her to help me with something difficult that I can't do alone.

"Don't worry. If there is anything that I need help with, I'll tell you." I smile again.

"Thanks. I'd be glad to help." Nepgear smiles.

Some time passes and Neptune returns to the living room. I hope that she has the answer.

"So Neptune, what did they say to you?" I ask.

"They said that they'll come running to take you to Lowee. But I have a question for you." Neptune looks at me.

"What is it?" I hope it's something I can answer without any problem.

"When are you going to teach me more about that game? You looked like you knew a lot, and even everyone applauded your efforts." Neptune says.

"Don't worry, I can teach you." I smile at her.

"Thank you so much. I promise that I'll get better soon. Then I'll show you the results of my training." Neptune says, smiling confidently.

"If you want to show me the results, then you'll have to play against me." Even saying that, Neptune still looks at me, confidently.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm confident in my skills as a gamer." That's the spirit.

"That's what I like to hear." Both of us give an highfive.

Some time passes and I hear a knock on the door.

"Coming." Nepgear runs to answer it.

"So Neptune, is there some games that it's difficult for you to finish?" I decide to ask that question. Of course, she'll try to get me to teach her other games too.

"Quite a few. They're very difficult that it takes a lot of time to finish one stage." I see.

"Okay. If it's a game that I know and remember, I'll teach you how to play them too." She gives me a big smile.

"Thank you so much. I'll definitely get better at them." Neptune declares.

"Glad to know." I smile. I start hearing some voices.

"Hello Richard. How have you been?" Blanc ask me.

"I'm fine Blanc. How about you?" I ask.

"I've been good too. Rom, Ram, come here." She calls out to them.

"Hello Mister." Ram greets me.

"Just Richard is fine. And hello, Ram. How are you?" I greet and ask

"I'm fine, and you?" She asks, smiling.

"I'm fine too." After I finish answering, Rom comes to me.

"Hello Richard. It's very great to see you again." Rom greets me.

"Hello Rom. It's great to see you again too." I look at Blanc. "Well, can we go now, Blanc?" I ask her.

"Of course. Rom, Ram, let's go outside. We're going to wait for Richard." Blanc goes outside.

"WAIT FOR US." Both of them shouts.

"Okay everyone, I'm going. Take care, okay?" I smile at them.

"YES. TAKE CARE." They wave to me.

After some time, we reach Lowee's Basilicom. We enter inside and go to our destination. Blanc open the door and we go inside. I look around.

"Quite a beautiful room, Blanc." I say.

"Thanks. Would you like to do something? Maybe drink a tea, read some book...?" She gives me some suggestions.

"A tea will be fine for now." I choose my option.

"Okay. It'll be ready in a moment." Blanc goes prepare the tea. Rom and Ram comes to me.

"So Richard, how much are you liking here?" Rom asks.

"Very much. It's even better than where I was living. I could say, the best choice I had." I smile.

"That makes me very happy." She smiles.

"Has everyday been so much fun for you?" Ram asks.

"I could say fun and tiring, since I had to help Histoire with the paperwork. But yeah, a fun that I never had before." I smile.

"Woah. Are you saying that in your dimension you had fun, but not this much? I presume that it was really boring." You could say that.

"Not very much. Since I had a corrupted life, sad life is what I mean, I couldn't have that much fun and be more happier. Since I came here, everything changed. I was only happy when I was with my brother." I say.

"Well, I'm glad that you're feeling happy here." Rom smiles.

"Thank you Rom, and you too Ram. I'm sure that we'll have lots of fun together. If you want, we can play together after I finish drinking the tea." As I say that, they jump in happiness.

"YES, WE'D LIKE THAT!" I can't be more happy as I see them jumping excitedly. I see Blanc coming with our tea.

"This one's for you Richard. It's hot, so take care." Blanc warns me.

"Thank you Blanc." I take a sip of the tea. As she said, it's hot, but I'm not having any problem with that.

"So... I heard Rom and Ram shouting. Did you say something to make them excited?" Blanc asks me.

"I said that we could play together after I finish drinking the tea. Trust me, I didn't expect to see them this happy." I smile as I say it.

"I see. I need to finish reading a book, so you go play with them, okay?" She looks kinda disappointed.

"I could, but..." I see her expression.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I think it'll be more fun if you play with us too." Her expression changes.

"Why? I need to finish reading that book, later I'll play with you all." Blanc insists.

"Blanc, when the entire family plays together, it's more fun than the kids playing alone. Read together, play together, walk together, it's even more fun than you think it is. You can finish that book later and play with us. I know that you're very busy with your books, so why don't you have a little free time and come with us?" Blanc thinks for a moment, then answer.

"Okay, I'll have some fun with them too." She smiles.

"Great." I finish drinking the tea. "Let's go everyone. Time for some fun." I go outside as Rom and Ram follow me.

"Wait for me you three." Blanc finishes drinking her tea and runs towards us.

After 2 hours of fun, we decide to go inside and take a break.

"Blanc, since you were finishing reading that book, can you pick another one for all of us to read?" I'm more tired than I thought, so taking a break is necessary.

"Of course. Wait a moment." Blanc starts searching for another book.

"Rom, Ram, do you want to read a book for some time, just until we aren't tired anymore?" I ask them.

"Sure, no problem with that." Rom answers.

"I'm very tired, so I'm good with it." Ram answers.

Some time passes and Blanc comes with a book for us to read.

"Okay, let's position ourselves." Blanc sits on the sofa, so we did the same.

Some time passes, and I'm starting to feel sleepy.

'I'm starting to fall asleep. I need to stay awake un...' I feel asleep

 **Blanc's POV**

It's been some time that we have been reading this book. I decide to stop for a moment, until I notice Richard sleeping soundly.

"Oh, he's asleep." Rom and Ram looks at him.

"He must've been very tired after helping Histoire." Rom says.

"What do you mean, Rom?" I ask.

"He told me that he has been helping Histoire recently with the paperwork. So seeing him like this, it gives me an idea that he woke up pretty early to help her again." Idea, huh?

"He looks very relaxed as he sleeps." He sure does.

"You two do you want to know something?" I ask them.

"What is it big sis?" Ram asks.

"You can tell us anything big sis." Rom answers.

"I can't help but admire him. The first we met him, he said that if there's anything we need help with, we could have his help. It seems that, before coming to this dimension, he was a hard worker, did everything he could to receive a good salary to help his family. I think that's exactly what he's doing, helping Histoire at the job that Neptune should be doing, finishing all the paperwork. That must be why he's so tired." I can't help but smile as I say that.

"I agree." Rom smiles.

"You're right." Ram also smiles.

"Ram, bring some blankets for him. We can't let him get sick." I say.

"Yes. Just a moment big sis." She runs to get some blankets. I get out of the sofa and lay his head on the pillow.

"Rom, pick his legs and put on the sofa." I say.

"Okay." Rom starts doing what I said. Ram comes back with the blanket.

"Here big sis." She gives me the blanket. I put it on Richard to keep him warm.

"Alright. Let's go do something else." I start going outside.

"Wait for us." They run towards me.

 **Richard's POV**

"Huh? What happened? And why I'm lying on the sofa?" That's strange.

"Youj fell asleep as we were reading that book." Blanc comes to me, with a coffee and bread.

"Oh Blanc. Sorry for falling asleep. I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't." I pick the coffee and the bread.

"Don't worry. You needed a little rest after helping Histoire with the paperwork. Rom told me about it. A hard worker needs his time of sleep after all." She smiles.

"Thank you Blanc. I owe you one." I take a sip of the tea and start eating the bread.

"No problem. Are you feeling okay now?" She asks.

"I'm not fully recovered, but I can stay awake until we return to Planeptune. I'm still tired, but not that much anymore." I answer.

"Okay. Just finish eating until I get the others to go to Planeptune with us." Blanc goes search for Rom and Ram.

"Okay." Little time passes and I finished with the coffee. Blanc returns with them.

"Are you ready?" Blanc asks.

"Yes, I'm ready." I smile.

Some time passes as we reach our destination. We enter inside Planeptune's Basilicom. I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer.

"Coming." I hear Nepgear's voice. She opens the door. "Oh, Richard. Welcome back." She greets me.

"I'm back, Nepgear." I look at Blanc and the others. "Blanc, don't you want to come inside?" I ask her.

"Just for a little time." Great.

"Welcome back Blanc, Rom and Ram. Make yourselves at home." Nepgear greets them.

"We're back." They enter inside. I do the same.

I'll at least be here for a little time, after that, I'll go sleep. As I said before, it was the best thing coming here. Everything in my life changed, I'm more happier, having more fun... I hope that I can still have this much fun everyday.


	9. Having fun with Vert

Hyperdimension Neptunia: The enemies from another dimension

Chapter 9: Having fun with Vert

i wake up to the sound of my alarm. Man, after helping Histoire with the paperwork, I have been very tired lately. At least I got to have fun with Blanc and her sisters.

"Hmm, what time is it?" I look at the clock, and it says it's 09:30 AM. "Well, time to prepare some breakfast." I go down to the living room. As I head towards the kitchen, I see Neptune and Nepgear preparing their breakfast as well.

"Good morning Neptune, Nepgear. How was your sleep?" I ask them.

"Good morning buddy. I had a pretty good sleep. How about you?" Neptune says.

"Good morning Richard. I slept well, and you?" Nepgear says.

"Me too. I can say that, after the events of my past, I'm feeling better around here. I never slept so well like this before. It was hard for me to have a good sleep in my dimension." That's something that I don't want to see it happening again.

"Glad to know you're having a good time here, also feeling better. By the way buddy, will you teach me some secrets of that game today?" Neptune asks.

"Didn't expect you asking that too soon. I thought you wanted some time to rest after the trouble you had before." Is she competitive?

"Don't worry. I feel prepared now." She says.

"If you say so. But I think you'll regret it later, seeing what comes after this." I can tell she doesn't know about the SUPER HARD mode.

"Oh, what are you saying Richard?" Nepgear asks.

"Well, there's more than just completing some stages and extra missions. Something that you can still unlock after completing all the missions there." I say.

"Tell me buddy, what is it?" Neptune asks, enthusiastically.

"You see, the last mode you'll unlock isn't that easy. You need to finish all the stages and missions with rank A, having 141 in total, and the number of stages, after completing all of them, you'll have 120 emblems. With that, you'll unlock the SUPER HARD mode, having 120 emblems and 141 A ranks." Neptune and Nepgear are both shocked and surprised by my answer.

"No way. SUPER HARD mode? I'm never going to beat this." Neptune says.

"The name already says that it's going to be very hard. I don't think I'll be able to beat it so easily." Nepgear says.

"The only thing I can say about this is, that in SUPER HARD mode, you'll play as Team Sonic. Everything that you learned and experienced by playing with the 4 teams in the original story, will help you get through all the levels. Honestly, the hardest is trying to unlock it." It took me quite some time to unlock this, and it was hard to get an A rank in some stages too.

"By what I learned on the original story, playing with the 4 teams... You mean..." Neptune thinks.

"The stages will be harder because it has some things that you experienced with all the teams, for example, harder and longer stages like Team Dark, some kind of puzzle when using Team Chaotix (like in Hang Castle and Mystic Mansion, that you have to use power formation to light up the torches, so that the door will open)... Anyway, what you experienced in the original story, with the 4 teams, will help you get through SUPER HARD mode if you remember them correctly." I hope that a basic explanation like this will help her.

"I see. Thanks buddy. I'll still need your help though. Is that okay?" Neptune asks.

"Sure, I'll be your guide on some stages that you find too hard to finish." I answer.

"Thank you very much." Neptune smiles.

"You really remember a lot of this game, Richard. Was Sonic Heroes that easy for you?" Nepgear asks.

"Trust me, it wasn't. There was a time that I didn't play it again, but after a few years, I returned. I had some progress, and still needed to have more experience with it." I start preparing my breakfast, as Neptune and Nepgear does the same.

"I see. Is there a secret in 2P mode?" Nepgear asks.

"There is, and a simple one. You can also play as their metalic versions too. You can choose them, but activate the code for that." I answer.

"I'm so excited to try that out. It can be really awesome to play as Team Metal Sonic, or as Team Metal Dark, Team Metal Rose, even Team Metal Chaotix." I know that feeling Neptune.

"Breakfast ready. Let's head to the living room." I start walking.

"Okay." They both agree.

"By the way, where's HIstoire?" I ask and start eating my breakfast.

"Oh, Histy is still sleeping, after handling so much paperwork yesterday." Neptune answers.

"Is there still any paperwork left?" I ask.

"Just a few. I told Histoire that I'd finish them today, so there's no need for her to overwork herself." Nepgear answers. Still have some left, huh?

"I'll help you out." I say.

"Are you sure? You may probably be tired after helping her out yesterday." Nepgear says.

"I can handle it. After all, I got plenty of rest yesterday." I answer.

"Okay then. Thank you very much." She finishes eating her breakfast.

"So buddy, do you have anything planned for today?" Neptune asks and finishes her breakfast.

"Since I visited Blanc yesterday, i think I could go see Vert today after we finish with the paperwork." I answer.

"Awesome. I'll tell Vert that you'll be at Leanbox after the paperwork." Neptune smiles.

"Okay." After that, I head out with Nepgear to help with the rest of the paperwork.

Some time passes, and we finish all the paperwork that was left. Nepgear looks at me, smiling.

"Thank you very much for your help Richard. I owe you one." Nepgear says.

"You don't owe me anything, Nepgear. I was glad to help. That was all the paperwork, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, that was everything. Let's head back to the living room." She starts walking.

"Right." I follow her. When we reach the living room, I see Vert playing with Neptune.

"Hello Vert. It's good to see you again." I greet her.

"Oh, hello Richard. Neptune told me that you were going to Leanbox after finishing with the paperwork, and told me to wait until you got there. So I decided to come here and take you there instead." So that' s what's happening. I thought that Neptune would be the one to take me there, so that explains my doubt.

"I see. Well, we finished with all the paperwork, so I'm free now." I say.

"Nepgear, how have you been?" Vert asks.

"I've been fine Vert. Thank you for your concern." Nepgear answers, smiling.

"So Richard, are you ready?" She asks.

"I am. I also need to refresh my mind too." I answer.

"Okay. Then let's head out." Vert starts walking. "See you later, everyone." Vert waves.

"See you later, Vert." Neptune waves.

"See you soon, Vert." Nepgear waves.

"Hey buddy, don't forget about teaching some secrets of the game, okay?" Neptune says.

"Don't worry, I won't forget. See you later, Neptune, Nepgear." I wave.

"See you soon, buddy." Neptune waves back.

"See you later, Richard." Nepgear waves back.

After that, we head out of the Basilicom.

 **Richard's POV**

Some time passes, and we reach towards our dstination. Then, we enter inside the Basilicom.

"Wow Vert. You have a lot of games around here. Are you a professional gamer?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm a hardcore gamer." Hardcore gamer, huh?

"You must be a very competitive gamer." I say.

"Are you competitive too?" Vert asks.

"I am, but not that much. I do want to be better at some games that I find easy, and look for something more challenging, or maybe ask some people to give me a challenge, and I'll try to accomplish. Probably I would download a mod to make that game more harder for me." Some games are so easy that I want to look for harder versions of them.

"I see. Would you like to drink or eat something?" Vert asks.

"Just drink. Is there anything you can offer?" I answer and ask.

"I have green tea, if that's okay with you." Green tea. Awesome.

"That's fine with me. I love green tea." I say.

"I'll prepare some for us, then." Vert heads towards the kitchen.

"Okay." I start looking at the games she has.

I can see that Vert has some games that I played before, others that I heard of, and those that I never played before. Man, that's a lot.

"Richard, here's the green tea you asked for." Vert places a mug of green tea on the table.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." I take a sip.

"You're welcome." She smiles. "Say, are you still feeling tired?" She asks.

"Not that much, compared to yesterday. That was too many paperwork to finish. There was some left for today, and I helped out Nepgear to finish them." I say.

"Just don't overwork yourself." She says, worried.

"Don't worry, I won't." I reassure her.

"Want to play a game later?" Vert asks.

"Of course." I finish drinking the tea. "Thank you for the tea, Vert." I smile.

"No need to thank me." Vert finishes drinking the tea. "Now let's play. Which game would you like to try?" She asks.

"I'd like to try a fighting game." I say.

"Sure." Vert prepares the game, and we start playing.

This one is on the list of the games that I have heard before, but never played. When I saw the trailer, I liked it, but never had the chance to play it one time, but I'm glad that I'm playing it now.

I don't know how much time has passed, but I can't get my attention off the game. It's not that I like it that much, but I've been trying to win at least once. Vert showed me the instructions, and we started playing after that. However, no matter how many she asked me if I wanted to stop, I always said that we can continue. I lost so many times that I lost count. I guess... this is the kind of experience that everyone goes through when playing against a hardcore gamer. In other words, feeling insane, not until they win at least once. I got so focused on the game, that I didn't hear Vert's shocked and surprised voice.

"What? I lost?" Vert really is surprised by the outcome.

"I won? Is that even possible?" I ask, confused

"Yes Richard. You really won against me." She answers.

"...Whew." I sigh in relief. "I didn' know if I could take this much longer. That was insane." Insane of how hard it was.

"I did ask you if you wanted to take a break, but you wanted to keep going and going..." Vert says.

"I know, I was too focused on the game. Sorry." I bow down in apology.

"No need to apologize, Richard." She says.

"I feel like I could take a break now. How many time has passed?" I ask.

"Oh, we've been playing for so long that it's already dark outside." Vert answers.

"Really?" I look at the time in my phone. "20:00 PM. It's late." I stand up.

"Wanna head back to Planeptune?" She asks.

"Yeah. I also need to see if Histoire had a good rest after yesterday." I answer.

"Okay then. Let's go." Vert says. We exit the Basilicom and head towards Planeptune's Basilicom.

Some time passes, and we enter Planeptune's Basilicom. I knock on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Come in." I hear Nepgear's voice.

"Excuse us." I open the door, and we go inside.

"We're back." I greet.

"Welcome back Richard, Vert." Nepgear greet us.

"Hello Nepgear. Glad to see you again." Vert smiles.

"Nepgear, where's Neptune?" I ask.

"Oh, she's playing the same game right now." Same game... so she's playing Sonic Heroes.

"Okay then. I'll go see her." I head towards the living room.

 **Vert's POV**

"So Vert, how was in the Basilicom? Richard looked exhausted for some reason." Nepgear asks.

"We played a fighting game, and he got so focused on the game, trying to win at least once against me. I asked him if he wanted to take a break, but he said no." I explain what happened.

"He must be very tired after all that." She says.

"I agree." I hug Nepgear. "Why don't we have some fun now, Nepgear?" I ask, smiling.

"Well, if you insist..." Nepgear answers.

 **Richard's POV**

"So Neptune, how's your progress on the game?" I ask.

"Well, I managed to get a A rank in some stages. I didn't think it was going to be that hard." Neptune answers.

"I agree with you. Getting a A rank on the missions is hard, even some stages of the original story is hard to get an A rank." I say. "By the way, where's Histoire?" I ask.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen." Neptune answers.

"Thanks." I smile and head towards the kitchen.

"I'm back Histoire." I greet.

"Welcome back, Richard. Nepgear told me that you helped her with the rest of the paperwork." Histoire says.

"That's right."

"Thank you so much for helping us. That really means a lot to us." She smiles.

"No problem." I smile.

"So, how did everything go on Leanbox?" Histore asks.

"Well..." I explain everything that happened.

"I see. You must be very tired after all of that." Histoire says.

"Indeed. Is there anything you need help with?" I ask.

"No, there isn't. Besides, you should go take a rest now. You're probably exhausted after playing with Vert." She says.

"I didn't think I'd get that tired from a game. Anyway, I'll be going now, Histoire." i say.

"Okay, take a good long rest, Richard. Take care of yourself." She smiles warmly at me.

"I will. Thanks." I say, then I head towards my room.

What a day it was. It was very fun today. I never played this long before as far as I remember. The next time I play with Vert, I must be prepared first. After experiencing what it's like to play against a hardcore gamer, I need to practice even more now.


End file.
